El regreso de Voldemort
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce la versión de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix por uno de sus protagonistas, el propio Harry. ¿Pero alguien se preguntó conocerla desde los ojos de un Slytherin? Basado en el 5º libro
1. De regreso a Hogwarts

**CAP. I.- DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

Una vez más, los más jóvenes de la comunidad mágica tenían que regresar a la escuela. El otoño se acercaba, imponente, con el viento soplando con más fuerza que durante el resto del verano.

Las hojas ya comenzaban a caerse. Algunas se recogían en los arcenes de la carretera, formando pequeños montones que llegarían a más según pasasen los días. Otras se quedaban quietas en la acera, a la espera de que alguien las patease y llegaran más lejos.

Ash Ketchum, joven estudiante de Hogwarts, ni se inmutó mientras las pisaba. Iba con prisa, pues su tren estaba a punto de salir desde la Estación de King Cross. Jadeaba mientras trasportaba su baul con ruedas. Si su madre no le hubiera dado por cargarlo tanto…

Pero el verdadero motivo de su incipiente enfado no tenía que ver con lo cargada que estaba su maleta. Tampoco con que se le hiciera tarde (lo que bien pudiera haber sido un motivo plausible). No, su verdadero motivo de enfado era aquel sueño que le acució durante la noche. Un sueño extraño, sin explicación, que se le venía repitiendo durante los últimos días.

Ash no creía en la casualidad de los sueños a pesar de ser un mago y que, por ende, todo tuviera una extraña relación. O eso pensaban los muggles… Sí, los muggles creían que todo lo que no tuviera una explicación razonada se trataba de magia. Pero claro, la magia engloba un campo tan amplio que lógicamente aquello no podía ser cierto.

Ignorancias de muggles aparte, Ash dio un último empujón a su maleta y llegó a la acera donde también se encontraba su estación. Se había negado a coger un taxi porque intuía que, a aquellas horas Londres estaría a rebosar de coches y en lugar de llegar a la hora probablemente se retrasaría aun más. Por eso, aunque no le gustaba marearse de aquella forma, se apuntó al grupo de chicos rezagados que cogían el último "traslador" a un parque no muy lejano a la estación.

Ash no iba solo. Venía acompañado de una iguana de piel grisácea, colgada de su hombro. Aquella era la extraña mascota que el llevaba a su colegio, un lugar donde casi cualquier animal era admitido como compañero de juegos, siempre y cuando su comportamiento no fuera motivo de peligro para la comunidad de estudiantes y profesores. Sandy, que así se llamaba la iguana, acompañaba al chico en su quinto curso y parecía terriblemente nerviosa ante la perspectiva de volver. Siempre se excitaba con cualquier novedad y regresar a Hogwarts, que era su casa durante la mayor parte del año, era una novedad grata. Ash en cambio no parecía tan animado ante aquella perspectiva. No soportaba tener que encontrarse con…

"Vaya pero si nuestro quierdo Ketchum también coge este año el expreso".- le sorprendió una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Ash no necesitó comprobar visualmente de quien se trataba. Con aquel fuerte acento y aquella manera de arrastrar las palabras no se podía tratar de otro que de…

"Malfoy, si no te importa, me gustaría hacer otro tipo de cosas que no fuera comentar lo obvio que resulta coger el tren todos los años".- le respondió Ketchum lo más amable que pudo pero sin darse la vuelta.

"¿Cómo es que no te acompaña ningún familiar sangre sucia esta vez?" – dijo el otro chico abordando un tema diferente - "¿Han preferido no despedirse porque te has portado mal¿O es que les da miedo reconocer que tienen un miembro rarito entre ellos?"

Ash sabía perfectamente que le estaba buscando las cosquillas para que saltase e hiciera una barbaridad. Malfoy era así, le encantaba pinchar a todo el mundo y luego desvanecerse en el aire. Ash siempre había sido un blanco de burlas fácil porque no tenía mucho apoyo en su grupo de amigos… O mejor dicho, porque no tenía muchos amigos que quisieran apoyarle.

Pero aquella vez no le daría oportunidad para que tuviera la última palabra. Pensaba ser paciente e ignorarle. Solo así Malfoy podría cansarse y dejarle en paz por un rato, buscando otra víctima.

Tiró de nuevo del baúl, se aseguró de que Sandy estuviera bien aferrada sobre su hombro y emprendió la marcha en busca de su andén, un andén mágico no visible para la gente inadecuada, como aquellos cientos de muggles que se aproximaban cercanos a él pero que solo subían y bajaban al tren de las doce con destino Manchester-Liverpool. Quizás porque tuvieran muy claro su destino o porque sencillamente su desconocimiento e ignorancia no les permitía ver más allá.

Ash dejó atrás a Malfoy, que pareció entender la indirecta, y de una carrera se desvaneció cuando chocó intencionadamente contra una de las columnas que separaban los andenes nueve y diez.

Poco después, tenía ante él al magnífico expreso rojo escarlata que ya empezaba a echar humo, señal de que en breve se pondría en marcha. Ash, que no tenía familiares de los que despedirse (como bien le había recordado Malfoy) empezó a apartar a las personas que obstruían su camino hasta llegar a uno de los vagones centrales. Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió subir el baúl y se internó entre el maremagno de estudiantes que iban y venían por el tren, corriendo, riendo y gritando como consecuencia de su nerviosismo.

Ash, a quien aquel tipo de cosas le ponían enfermo, decidió buscar un sitio tranquilo para poder pensar, como tenía por costumbre en sus largos viajes. Sin embargo, a medida que iba pasando por el pasillo de un nuevo vagón, se iba cuenta de que sería muy difícil encontrar aquel año un compartimento vacío. Todos tenían al menos a una pareja tontamente enamorada que no dejaba de besuquearse, o a un grupillo de chicas que les daba por cotillear gracias a la intimidad de aquel sitio.

Ash chascó la lengua, molesto, cuando entrando en el último vagón se encontró con varios chicos que se lanzaban bolas de papel, tremendamente entusiasmados.

Se dio la vuelta, pensando en otras posibilidades. Compartir vagón con otros chicos igual de tranquilos que él tampoco era mala opción. Apenas había llegado dos vagones más allá, cuando alguien le paró agarrándole desde detrás por el único hombro libre que le quedaba.

"¿Buscando compartimentos vacíos, joven Ketchum?"

Ash se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido por el atrevimiento de quien fuera el que se le ocurría pararle de esa manera y abordarle. Se topó con los ojos azules y la mirada divertida de Fernández, quien fuera su amiga de infancia, ahora menos familiar dado que ambos pertenecían a casas diferentes dentro de Hogwarts.

Ash le sonrió y asintió.

"Quizás pueda ayudarte entonces…" - le sonrió a su vez Fernández dejando a la luz una blanca hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados – "Voy a hacer la última ronda antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha."

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Ash, la chica trató de explicarse:

"Nunca has sido muy buen observador, cierto, pero ahora que soy uno de los prefectos nuevos de Ravenclaw, tengo nuevas tareas incluso antes de llegar al castillo."

"¿Buen observador?" – preguntó algo aturdido Ash.

Fernández dejó a la vista una brillante insignia que colgaba de la pechera de su chaqueta.

"Ahhhh, caray… ¿Entonces eres la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw?"

La chica asintió sonriendo.

"Vaya. Ya eres toda una personalidad ilustre…"

"Tú y tus bromas acerca de la nobleza…" - rió Fernández echándose hacia atrás parte de su pelo castaño oscuro que le impedía ver bien.- "Venga vamos, si no nos damos prisa no encontraremos un lugar donde no allá idiotas corriendo de allá para acá."

Ash siguió entonces los pasos de su amiga que se abría paso entre el resto del alumnado que, al igual que ellos, buscaba sitio.

"De todas formas, te has retrasado un poco ¿no?" – le dio conversación la chica.- "Normalmente sueles ser puntual siempre."

"Sí, no me gusta llegar tarde, me pone nervioso." – asintió Ash.- "pero a pesar de ello, tampoco llego tarde¿no? El tren aun no ha salido y…"

"Ya, ya…" - le cortó Fernández – "Me refería a que sueles llegar con bastante antelación a los sitios."

"Bueno, eso sí".- tuvo que reconocer el chico.

Cinco minutos más tarde, las puertas del tren se cerraban y todos los chicos que no habían subido antes al tren lo hacían ahora en avalancha lo que dificultaba a Fernández y Ketchum caminar llevando una conversación sobre un tema en particular. Fernández tuvo que empezar a reñir a los revoltosos y atolondrados niños de segundo y tercer curso que chocaban contra ellos sin ningún cuidado.

"Esto es un desmadre" – dijo la chica cuando terminó de amenazar al último niño del grupo – "No hay manera de hacerles entender que por los pasillos del tren no se corre…"

"Para eso estáis vosotros" – rió Ketchum divertido ante el malestar de su compañera – "para meterles caña…"

"Cállate" – le amenazó Fernández – "O serás el primero con el que tome medidas serías…"

"¿Yo que he hecho?" – hacía como que se quejaba mientras reemprendían la marcha.

"Ser un insolente. Te parecerá poco…"

"Pues sí…"

"¡¡FERNANDEZ!!" – gritó una chica rubia que acababa de salir del vagón que tenían delante – "Acabamos de encontrarnos con Zirene… Dicen que los perfectos tenéis que ir yendo ya hacía vuestro vagón."

"Estaba ayudando a Ketchum a encontrar un vagón vacío" – le indicó Fernández a la chica.

Nada más decir aquello, Ash sintió como era examinado por la nueva chica que acababa de aparecer.

"No creo que tengáis suerte" – replicó tras terminar su evaluación visual sobre Ketchum– "El último compartimento vacío lo encontramos Sabrina, Steven y yo hace quince minutos…"

"Quizás no buscasteis bien" – pero el comentario no sonaba convincente

La chica rubia levantó las cejas, incrédula, antes de hablar de nuevo:

"De todas formas, Zirene insistió en que fueras pronto para el vagón de prefectos. Dice que no quiere andar mucho tiempo solo…"

"Allá Zirene y sus comeduras de coco" – protestó Fernández – "Ya es horita de que se solucione el solito sus problemas y miedos. Reconozco que no es plato de gusto andar a solas con Zabini pero no deja de ser un mal menor que tiene que afrontar."

"A mi vuestros líos me tienen sin cuidado" – le espetó la chica rubia – "Solo te recuerdo que te des prisa."

Ash, que había permanecido al margen de aquella conversación no pudo por menos que exclamar ante aquella noticia:

"¿Zabini también es prefecto?"

"¿Aun no lo sabías?" – le preguntó Fernández extrañada.

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No me hablo con él y aun no lo he visto…" -respondió Ash.

"Pues hala, enhorabuena de que te hayas dado cuenta" - soltó borde la rubia antes de hacer un gesto de despedida a Fernández.

Se oyó un portazo y la rubia se metió en su compartimento.

"Melody suele ser simpática" – trató de explicarle Fernández a Ketchum que se había quedado helado ante la desfachatez de la rubia – "Lo que pasa es que detesta que la gente la tome por recadera…"

"Ya veo…" - pero no parecía muy convencido.

"Bueno, lamento decirte que me tengo que ir ya. Si Zirene se pone nervioso es capaz de armar una batalla con tus "amigos" Slytherins y Ravenclaw lo iba a pasar muy mal. Además de que pelearse dos contra uno es de cobardes y no se debe de permitir…"

"¿Quién es el otro prefecto de Slytherin?" – le interrumpió Ash.

"Malfoy"

"¿MALFOY?" – repitió incrédulo. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo – "Claro, por eso hoy parecía tan contento cuando me saludó…"

"¿Ahora os tratáis bien?" – se sorprendió de nuevo la chica.

"No, me refiero a que por eso tuvo tanta prisa en tratar conmigo nada más verme. Supongo que si le hubiera soltado una barbaridad se habría henchido de orgullo y me vendría con una retahíla de las ventajas de ser prefecto frente a un alumno como yo…"

"Sí, eso sería típico de Malfoy." – asintió Fernández.- "En fin, la reunión de prefectos empezará dentro de poco, compañero. Supongo que dentro de un rato volveré a hacer rondas por todos los vagones para que todo esté en orden y entonces volveremos a vernos por aquí…"

"Sí… Si consigo encontrar un sitio para mí…"

"Ya has oído a Melody Parece que todo está ocupado hoy. Quizás sea mejor que busques un sitio con gente pero tranquilo…"

"Eso trataba de buscar cuando me encontraste."

"Ah, pues sigue buscando… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás no te importe ocupar sitio con mis amigos."

"¿Eh?" – la proposición pilló desprevenido al chico.

"Sí, con Melody y estos. Son solo tres y no suelen meter follón. Lo digo porque de todas formas será difícil encontrar un sitio ocupado y tranquilo a la vez."

"Ya, bueno…"

"Además, a ellos no les importa compartir asiento con gente de otras casas. Dudo mucho que encuentres más gente aparte de ellos que no les importe compartir compartimento con Slytherins. Ya sabes, en los tiempos que corren…"

"Puede ser" – balbuceó Ash sopesando la posibilidad.

"A menos que prefieras estar entre Slytherins, claro."

"No… Bueno… Yo… Tampoco es que tenga muchos Slytherins con los que…"

"Entonces perfecto" – le interrumpió Fernández – "Porque como te lo sigas pensando te vas a pasar todo el viaje anclado por los pasillos."

La chica abrió la puerta que había cerrado hace poco la otra chica rubia y se encaramó hacia el interior del compartimento.

"Muy buenas" – saludó a los que estaban allí: un chico y dos chicas (entre ellas, la rubia). – "¿Tenéis un hueco para un invitado?"

Ash, que de nuevo se quedaba al margen de aquella conversación creyó oír un sí proveniente del interior.

"Perfecto" – Fernández volvió a salir y sin otra palabra de más empujó a Ketchum al interior del compartimento.

Los chicos le observaron sorprendidos.

"Ey, no nos habías dicho que…"

"Bueno, ahora si que me voy que se me hace tarde" – le interrumpió Fernández a Melody antes de que lanzara lo que parecía una protesta. – "Nos vemos luego…"

Y dejó a Ketchum dentro, junto aquellos tres desconocidos, sin saber que decir.

Ash trató de no mirar demasiado a las personas que junto a él ocupaban los asientos. Sabía que eran de Ravenclaw porque también eran compañeros suyos de clase aunque nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Sin embargo, no conocía sus nombres. Imaginaba que ellos tampoco sabrían el suyo.

Tratando de matar el tiempo ante aquel silencio incómodo, decidió mirar por la ventana. El tren ya estaba a las afueras de Londres y ya no había edificios altos que tapasen el brillo del Sol. Apenas unas casitas de campo rodeadas de cercas, un rebaño de ovejas pastando, algún niño corriendo campo a través… Nada que empañase la tónica de un soleado uno de Septiembre.

"¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?"

Aquella pregunta le devolvió a la realidad, al hecho de que no estaba solo, de que tenía que volver a empezar el curso, algo no tan agradable para él, desde luego.

"Aun no se ha presentado" – le corrigió la chica rubia al otro chico, que era quien había lanzado la pregunta.

Ash no sabía interpretar si las miradas neutrales de la otra chica a la que no conocía y el chico representaban amenaza o indiferencia, pero tenía clarísimo que con la chica rubia no tenía nada que hacer. Por alguna razón le había cogido ojeriza y a cualquier cosa que se le dijera y le molestara, saltaba de inmediato.

Por esa razón, Ash decidió tener paciencia y cuando la discusión entre ambos chicos se hubo calmado decidió responder:

"Me llamo Ash Ketchum."

"No eres de Ravenclaw, eso seguro…" - percibió el chico – "Pero tu cara tampoco me suena…"

"Es de quinto, creo" – apuntó la chica que aun no había dicho nada.- "¿no?" – preguntó para asegurarse.

Ash asintió sonriendo.

"Sí, creo que le he visto en alguna clase de las que compartimos con Slytherin…" - se envalentonó a decir entonces.

"¿Eres de Slytherin entonces?" – preguntó sorprendido el muchacho rubio.

Ash no creía que aquello pudiera tener más importancia que para resolver la conversación discutiendo, puesto que por lo visto ser de Slytherin era una amenaza para el que no lo fuera.

Ketchum asintió esperando que el interrogatorio cesara pronto. Tantas indagaciones le hacían sentirse incómodo.

"Vaya. Nosotros no solemos tener mucho trato con Slytherins…" - dijo entonces el chico rubio.- "No es que nos caigan mal" – trató de explicar conciliador – "Personalmente creo que son bastante similares a Ravenclaw¿no? Ellos usan el coco y nosotros también. Si mal no recuerdo aquel discurso del Sombrero en primero…"

"Ravenclaw la inteligencia y Slytherin la astucia, sí" – contestó por él la chica rubia, aparentemente aburrida con aquel tema.

"Pues a eso me refería" – sonrió el otro chico – "Quiero decir que, para nosotros, no es un problema de donde vengas. Solo que sepas que bueno… no tenemos mucho trato, porque las circunstancias se dan así…"

Ash no pudo dejar de pensar que aquel tío, con todo aquel discurso, bien valía para político.

"Todos los Slytherins son unos oportunistas aprovechados" – espetó Melody, rabiosa. – "Solo entienden de amistad para su propio beneficio…"

"Lo que quiere decir es que es difícil encontrar a un Slytherin dispuesto a hacer amigos con gente de otras casas" – trató de suavizar la situación el muchacho rubio, pues Ash empezaba a estar algo cansado de la desfachatez de la otra. – "Normalmente ellos se automarginan¿no?"

"Las cosas no son exactamente así" – Ash no pudo sino imprimir algo de dureza en sus palabras.- "Toda relación amistosa se hace por dos frentes. Si uno no coopera no hay nada que hacer. El hecho de argumentar que por regla general unos no participan de…"

Los tres chicos se le quedaron mirando algo alelados y Ash se dio cuenta enseguida. Se sonrojó, avergonzado por dirigirse a gente desconocida con un vocabulario tan impropio de una conversación informal.

"Lo que quiero decir" – trató de explicarse.

"Es que dos no discuten si uno no quiere…" - le interrumpió la otra chica, sonriente.

"Eso es" – susurró Ash aun rojo.

"Bueno, sea como fuere eres bienvenido en nuestro compartimento, joven Ketchum" – dijo el chico rubio sonando conciliador.

"Perdona a Steven" – habló ahora la chica de pelo moreno – "No tiene modales. Te pide que te presentes y él no es capaz de hacer lo mismo…"

"Me despisté" – se disculpó al instante el tal Steven – "Me emocioné tanto con eso de que eras de nuestro curso y Slytherin que… bueno, da igual. En fin, sí, yo me llamo Steven. Steven Olimpeus." – le estrechó fuertemente la mano – "Tengo ascendencia griega pura… De hecho, Circe que era aquella bruja que conoció a Ulises es antepasada mía por parte de padre. No sé si se trata de una tataratataratatara…"

"Yo me llamo Sabrina Zodwag" – le interrumpió nuevamente la chica morena, dándole otro apretón de manos.

Ash agradeció la interrupción porque para nada le interesaba saber qué grado de consanguinidad unía al tal Steven con los famosos griegos de la mitología.

"Encantado" – musitó mirándole a los ojos.

Sintió que apunto estuvo de perderse en los ventanales verde-acuosos, llenos de vida y misterio que le ofrecían los ojos de Sabrina Zodwag. Notó un leve cosquilleo en su interior poco usual, que no reconocía como síntoma de nervios.

Por último, quedaba por conocer la identidad de aquella chica rubia de la que Ash conocía solo su nombre. Melody, en cambio, nada complacida con la presencia de Ketchum no parecía tener intención de presentarse. Solo cuando Sabrina se volvió hacia ella, hizo un pequeño ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Ella es Melody Seldom" – dijo Sabrina hablando por ella. – "Nunca ha mostrado ningún interés afable con los desconocidos. Por eso puede parecer borde" – Melody bufó, molesta, pero Sabrina prosiguió – "Suele ser una persona encantadora cuando se lo propone…"

"Y hoy no es momento de proposiciones" – declaró Melody, hosca.

"Lo que Sabrina quiere decir, aunque Melody te lo desmienta" – tomó la palabra Steven – "es que si no ha tenido intención de tirarte por la ventanilla del vagón es que le caes bien."

Ash no sabía si aquello podía tragárselo alguien pero él desde luego que no tenía ninguna intención amistosa con Melody Seldom, visto lo visto.

"Mis intenciones no las sabe nadie" – contestó entonces Melody como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Ketchum.

Se hizo otro silencio, quizás menos incómodo pero silencio al fin y al cabo, hasta que Steven volvió a preguntar:

"¿De qué zona de Gran Bretaña vienes? Vamos, si es que eres de Gran Bretaña que por acento bien lo parece pero…"

"De Escocia" – respondió Ketchum.

"¿Eres escocés? Caray, entonces si que te has pegado un palizón para ir a Londres si luego tienes que volver a Escocia, aunque sea a otro rincón distinto." – se extrañó Steven.

"Estaba de vacaciones por aquí. Tengo familia inglesa" – respondió Ash, cordial.

"Ah, entonces sí, claro…"

"¿Y vosotros de donde sois?" – le cortó Ash, curioso más que nada por conocer algo más de la chica morena.

"Yo vengo de Grecia, ya te lo dije" – volvía a la carga Steven, siempre dispuesto a hablar más que nadie.

"¿De Grecia¿O eres griego simplemente?"

"Bueno, a decir verdad, en vacaciones me hospedo en Dover" – cayó en la cuenta Steven – "Tengo conocidos allí…"

"Ah… ¿y vosotras?" – preguntó por ser cortés a pesar de que Melody le interesaba bien poco.

"Mi padre era alemán, pero yo nací en Inglaterra. No tenemos un sitio fijo al que ir en vacaciones…" - respondió Melody Seldom para sorpresa de Ash.- "Así que solo te puedo decir que soy inglesa."

"Yo nací en Bristol" – contestó ahora Sabrina – "Pero vivo en Londres cuando no estoy en Hogwarts."

"Ah, estupendo."

"¿Y tú de qué parte de Escocia eres?" – le preguntó Steven.

"Edimburgo."

"¿Capitalino entonces¡Qué bien!"

"Sí, bueno… Antes vivía en Greencamp, a las afueras pero cuando murió mi padre decidimos mudarnos."

"¿Tu padre murió? Vaya, es una pena" – se disculpó Steven. – "No teníamos ni idea de que…"

"Venga ya, fue un accidente muy sonado¿no?" – preguntó Melody con la mirada a su compañera.

"Sí, si su padre era Joseph Ketchum, aquel funcionario al que… bueno, salió en los periódicos" – se corrigió Sabrina, esperando a que Ash corroborara dicha información.

"Sí. Murió bajo circunstancias extrañas" – dijo Ash por toda noticia.

No le gustaba hablar de esos temas y menos con desconocidos. Así que enseguida trató de cambiar de tema de conversación con lo primero que se le ocurrió:

"¿Sabéis si la señora del carrito tardará mucho?"

"No lo creo" – contestó Steven entusiasmado ante otro nuevo tema que él pudiera abordar – "Normalmente suele llegar sobre esta hora."

"Sí, más o menos ya es hora de que se pase por aquí" – dijo Sabrina.

"Lo malo es que los niños pequeños siempre tienden a pedir lo mismo: ranas de chocolate, meigas fritas… y para cuando el carrito llega ya no hay nada de eso." – Steven suspiró – "Dios, con lo que me muero yo ahora por una rana de chocolate. Lo daría todo…"

"No digas eso, no sea que se presente un dementor a estas alturas como hace dos años y te absorba el alma a cambio de una simple rana." – bromeó Melody.

"Dios, no menciones a esos tipos ni en pintura…" - protestó Steven dando un bote de miedo – "Solo de pensar como fue aquel año en que estaban apostados en las entradas… No había manera de pasar ante ellos sin que se te viniera a la cabeza lo peor del mundo…"

"Yo estoy curada en espanto porque Ravenclaw nunca ganará la copa de las casas, y disgusto peor que ese no hay…" - seguía con sus bromas la chica rubia.

"Oh, vamos, Melody… ¿Te importaría tomarte algo en serio?" – se molestó Steven.

"Es que yo no sé porque te preocupan tanto los dementores cuando a ti no te hacían ni caso. Peor lo tenía Potter. Para él eso si que era una cruz…"

"Cierto, parecían tener ojeriza con él" – asintió Sabrina.

Ash no pensaba exactamente que Potter fuera el único perjudicado con todo aquello pero no quería confesarles que él era otra víctima perfecta para los dementores cuando pasaban por las mazmorras durante la guardia nocturna. Entonces volvió a su mente aquel sueño tras extravagante que había tenido la noche anterior y tuvo un pequeño escalofrío. Aun no le encontraba sentido a aquellas imágenes y tampoco tenía muy claro si quería buscarle un sentido exacto.

"¿Y ahora¿Habéis leído las últimas noticias?" – escuchó Ash volviendo a la realidad de aquel vagón – "Dicen que Potter fue expulsado temporalmente de Hogwarts por hacer magia indebidamente…"

"Eso leí" – asintió Sabrina con gesto preocupado.

"Pero por lo visto no encontraron cargos suficientes para echarle. Dicen que le juzgaron con el Winzengamot en pleno pero Dumbledore fue muy convincente en la defensa de Potter…"

"¿Dumbledore hizo de defensor?" – se sorprendió la chica morena.

"Eso es de lo que me enteré yo" – susurró Steven.

"No sé… Yo he oído por ahí que Harry se quejaba de que dos dementores le habían atacado a un muggle y él. Y que una squib había sido testigo de ello…"

"Si te atacan los dementores, o contraatacas o la palmas" – aseguró Melody – "Así que si fue así, es normal que Potter se defendiese…"

"Dicen que consiguió hacer un patronus corpóreo" – comentó Steven.

"Dios, eso es magia muy avanzada" – exclamó sorprendida Sabrina.

"De todas formas, la prensa le tilda de loco" – musitó Steven – "Y que quieres que te diga, si yo tuviera que confesarlo, también lo diría."

"¿Por qué?"

"Oh, venga, Sab… ¿A quién se le ocurre la teoría descabellada de que Vol… bueno, Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto?"

"Yo no he dicho que…"

"Pero eso es lo que dice Potter. Y por eso dice que le atacaron… que los envió Quien-tu-sabes… Y eso es imposible. Quien-tu-sabes lleva muerto quince años."

"No sé, todo es muy confuso. Considerar a Potter que esté loco es una temeridad…"

"Pues a mí no me extrañaría nada. Mira, un chaval a su edad tiene problemas. Él encima no tiene padres, debió de pasar una infancia terrible, Quien-tu-sabes mató a todos sus familiares magos… Y luego está también esta el hecho de que Sirius Black era su padrino y un asesino en serie, casi le mata un basilisco, los dementores la tenían tomada con él, vio a Diggory morir ante sus propias narices… Asuntos así trastornan a cualquiera…"

"Yo no creo que Potter de todas formas esté…"

"¿Cuántas más pruebas necesitas? Por si fuera poco, este año no le dan el título de prefecto. Debe de estar que trina…"

"Pues yo creo que Potter dice la verdad" – declaró Melody con tono autoritario.

"¿Y eso?"

"Precisamente porque vio morir a Diggory ante sus propias narices… ¿Acaso no dijo él que lo mató Voldemort?"

"Melody, por favor, no digas ese…"

"Cállate, Steven. A veces pareces una nenaza." – se burló la chica rubia – "Es solo un puñetero nombre. No se debe temer a los nombres…"

"Pero detrás de ese nombre está el asesino…"

"Más famoso, cruel, despiadado y sanguinario de la historia" – contestó Melody con voz aburrida – "Lo sé. Pero si como tu bien dices, está muerto¿qué mas da entonces decir su nombre? No creo que ahora se estuviera revolviendo en su tumba y fuera a por ti…"

"Da mala suerte pronunciar su nombre…"

"Creo que las clases de adivinación te están afectando a la razón." – replicó Melody.

"Pero, si como tu bien dices Voldemort ha regresado…" - retomó el tema Sabrina - "¿Cuáles son los indicios?"

"Pues los que dice Potter…"

"Pero Potter solo dijo que Voldemort mató a Diggory. Cualquiera puede cometer un asesinato a estas alturas… Quiero decir, un mortífago por ejemplo" – se explicó Sabrina – "No tiene porqué ser el mismo Voldemort."

"Cierto, podría haber sido Sirius Black." – volvió a la carga Steven.

"Tu madre podía haber sido también" – contestó grosera Melody.

"Eh¿por qué narices te metes con mi madre?"

"Porque tuvo que estar muy desesperada para traerte al mundo, he aquí porqué."

"¿Sabes lo qué te digo?"

"Me encantaría saberlo…" - replicó burlona la rubia.

"Eres una insufrible…"

"¿QUERÉIS DEJARLO YA?" – exclamó Sabrina impaciente.

"Ha sido él quien ha empezado con sus teorías de que Sirius Black es el resultado de la ecuación de todo…"

Ash sonrió ante el comentario.

"¿Ves? Hasta Ketchum se ríe por ello. Eres un obseso, Steven" – le recriminó Melody a su compañero.

"Sirius Black es un peligroso asesino que anda suelto. Digo yo que es para preocuparse…"

"Tú porque no trataste con él en tercero" – se dirigió Sabrina a Ketchum – "Pero tras la noticia de su fuga en Azkaban se volvió un completo paranoico…"

"Bueno, y eso solo fue antes de que Black consiguiera entrar en Hogwarts y dañara el cuadro del séptimo piso" – informó Melody – "Porque para entonces ya no había quien le parara… Fernández tuvo que encerrarle un día en el cuarto de baño del segundo piso, junto a Myrtle para que decidiera tranquilizarse…"

"Reconozco que fue una buena terapia" – asintió Steven – "En aquellos momentos preferí que Black viniera a por mí y me llevara al infierno que estar dos minutos más con aquel fantasma llorón y exasperante."

"Fernández tiene un gran don dando terapias de shock a la gente. Me pregunto ahora si habrá conseguido pelearse con Zabini de una vez…" - dijo Melody.

"Supongo que no durarán mucho más tiempo, juntos, sin que estalle una pelea." – opinó Sabrina.

"En la que ganará Fernandez, por supuesto" – sonrió Melody ante la perspectiva.

"Eso es incuestionable" – rió a su vez, Sabrina.

Ash se preguntaba porqué narices había tanta rivalidad entre Zabini y Fernández. Que él supiera, Blaise John Zabini era un chico insufrible y sabelotodo con una madre aun más insufrible y sabelotodo que él. Una familia peculiar que le encantaba darse aires. Ash sin embargo, mantenía la opinión de que la señora Zabini era una especie de araña viuda negra que se iba casando con unos y otros, los asesinaba y se quedaba con la herencia de sus maridos. Ahora debía de estar pasando por el quinto matrimonio multimillonario. Ash ya no era capaz de entender si aquello era simplemente un hobbie o es que la señora Zabini realmente necesitaba estar activa de esa manera hasta que los judiciales dieran con que todo crimen mantenía una relación. Por dinero ya no debía de ser. Los Zabini tenían cuanto quisieran y más.

Blaise Zabini era, por tanto, un muchacho alto, de aspecto enfermizo, pálido y pecoso, moreno, de ojos grises y con marcadas ojeras. En primer curso Ash sintió lástima por él. Parecía desvalido y pesaroso por algo. Pero la lástima le duró bien poco pues cuando tuvo que tratar verdaderamente con él, percibió la arrogancia y estupidez con que Zabini solía dirigirse a los demás.

Que él supiera, solo Malfoy se le acercaba para hablarle, y en cualquier caso, lo hacía por interés posterior así que no conocía ningún amigo por su parte. No, Zabini era demasiado solitario como para querer amigos. A diferencia de Ash que si los buscaba pero no los encontraba, Zabini desechaba mantener cualquier relación amistosa con nadie.

Sin embargo, seguía sin explicarse porqué Zabini y Fernández se tenían tanta ojeriza cuando, tratándose de casas diferentes, no se relacionaban con demasiada frecuencia (exceptuando las clases y los encuentros por los pasillos).

"¿Por qué se odian tanto?" – preguntó Ash en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Melody y Steven, que habían vuelto al tema de discusión de Sirius Black, los dementores y Potter no parecieron escucharle. No así Sabrina, que se volvió hacia él.

"Se llevan mal porqué sí. Al menos que yo sepa por parte de Fernández…" - respondió la chica morena – "Son de estas cosas en que un día contestas mal a la otra persona y entonces todo se vuelve una bola enorme contra ti. Algo así le pasó a Zabini. Creyó que Fernández era otro pelagatos como el resto con el que suele tratar, Fernández le contraatacó y entonces él le juró venganza eterna. Creo que desde aquel Club de Duelo de Lockhart, que les pusieron por parejas…"

"Ah. No tenía ni idea…"

"A mí no es que me pueda extrañar. Es cierto que Fernández a veces coge ojeriza a la gente porque sí, sencillamente por la forma de caminar, por el tono al hablar, por… cualquier cosa en definitiva. Es muy susceptible. Pero a mí también me parece que Zabini es un insufrible memo que se lo tiene muy creído y ahora que es prefecto… Más todavía. Así que Fernández se dedica a pararle los pies."

"Ah, vaya. Yo es que con Zabini solo tengo trato de hola y adiós. Me llevo peor con Malfoy…"

"Ese es otro que tal baila" – reconoció Sabrina – "Pero en fin, estoy segura de que tú también reconoces que Zabini es un magnífico mem…"

"ES UNA ABSOLUTA IDIOTEZ" – exclamó Melody interrumpiendo a Sabrina y sobresaltándoles a los dos – "¿PERO TU TE CREES QUE UNA PERSONA CUERDA SE DEDICARÍA A HACER UN PATRONUS SI NO HUBIERA DEMENTORES CERCA?"

"La cuestión es que precisamente Potter no está cuerdo. Por eso pudo hacerlo y…"

"Claro, y como no está cuerdo se pone a hacer un patronus en su pueblo, rodeado de muggles."

"Precisamente, Melody – se exasperaba Steven – Los locos no tienden a hacer cosas razonadas…"

"Los locos no serían capaces de centrarse en un torneo como el de los Tres Magos. Te recuerdo que Potter lo ganó y…"

"Porque se puede estar loco y tener un buen potencial mágicamente hablando. Además, te recuerdo que en la última prueba Diggory apareció muerto, Delacour tirada en el suelo, desmayada, y Krum igual. Vamos, si todos no hubieran terminado en ese estado estoy seguro de que Potter no hubiese ganado y…"

"A ti lo que te fastidia es que Delacour no ganase porque simpatizas con las veelas."

"No es cierto, yo simplemente pido justicia. El torneo fue injusto y lo sabes…"

"¿Qué iba a ser injusto? Delacour lo hizo de puñetera pena. Eso tienes que reconocerlo. Era solo una cara guapa entre un montón de imbéciles. Diggory era otro idiota. Mira que transformar una piedra en un perro para que un dragón dejara de prestar atención a sus huevos…"

"No es ser idiota, es ser ocurrente, y funcionó. Además, eso no tiene que ver con…"

"Potter aprovechó su potencial como volador y consiguió el huevo impecablemente, Potter consiguió salvar a Weasley cuando la segunda prueba con las sirenas… Incluso estas tuvieron que admitir que de haber podido los habría salvado a todos él solo…"

"Eso no quiere decir que…"

"Pero claro, tu no estabas de acuerdo con eso porque te daba envidia, porque eres incapaz de admitir que Potter tiene razón, que es más espabilado que tu y porque… porque dejó a la maldita gabacha en muy mal lugar. Ella misma lo reconoció en las entrevistas, que no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos…"

"Tuvo suerte, lo repito" – seguía encabezonado Steven.

"Al menos que tuviera a cien Leprechauns dentro de su armario, junto a la ropa, dudo mucho que todo se deba a la suerte…" - protestó Melody.

"Tu me dirás entonces a qué…" - replicó Steven escéptico.

"Francamente a que es mucho mejor que cualquier mago de su curso."

"Tuvo suerte y ayuda…"

"VETE A LA MIERDA, STEVEN" – le gritó enfurecida Melody.

"Reconoce que puedes estar equivocada."

"Pero¿equivocada en qué? Sabes que tengo razón, y en cuanto a lo que diga el Profeta… Esos solo buscan crear sensación y espectáculo. No te puedes creer nada de lo que digan en sus páginas centrales. Sobretodo si quien las escribe es Rita Skeeter…"

"Rita Skeeter ya no escribe para El Profeta."

"No me extraña. Tuvieron que despedirla después de toda esa majadería que decía acerca de Potter…" - contestó Melody

"y dale con Potter…" - bufó Steven.

"Porque la han pagado con él todo este tiempo. Que si es el niño que vivió, que si buscaba sensación y poder, que si ahora esta trastornado… ¿Por qué narices no le dejan en paz?"

"Estando en el plan que estás, bien pudieras haber estado tu de defensa en su juicio en lugar de Dumbledore" – comentó Steven burlón.- "Cualquiera diría incluso que te gusta ese perfil suyo de loco y excéntrico…"

"Desde luego mucho más que tú que vas babeando por una francesa idiota que ni siquiera sabe pronunciar Hogwarts correctamente."

"Pero¿por qué la tienes tomada con Delacour?"

"¡¡PORQUE ES GABACHA E IDIOTA, GUAPA Y CURSI, REPIPI Y FALSA… Y PORQUE ES UNA RUBIA TONTA DEL BOTE!!" – exclamó Melody del tirón.

Ash ya no sabía exactamente en que punto de la conversación estaban, pues todo había sido un cúmulo de diretes malsonantes, palabras casi sin sentido y mucha ira concentrada. Solo tenía clara una cosa: que entre Steven y Melody había algo más que un compañerismo por casas. ¿Quizás un enamoramiento no confesado? Si Melody se fijaba en Potter y Steven en aquella Delacour… Era normal que cada uno se pusiera celoso por cada lado. Especialmente cuando cada uno no sabía exactamente lo que el otro sentía por él.

Pero para Ash aquello parecía un secreto a voces. Miró a Sabrina un momento para ver si no se había equivocado. Esta le sonrió nerviosa, como pidiéndole disculpas sobre el comportamiento inadecuado de sus amigos.

"¿Siempre se ponen así entre ellos?" – susurró Ash.

"Desde que se terminó el torneo de los Tres Magos, sí." – contestó Sabrina también entre susurros.

Aunque hablar en susurros no hacía ninguna falta ya que Melody y Steven no estaban a otra conversación que no fuera pelearse entre ellos.

"A Melody nunca le cayó bien Delacour supongo que como al resto de las chicas porque todos los chicos de Hogwarts babeaban por ella."

"¿En serio? No sé… A mí nunca me gustó esa tía."

"¿NO?" – se sorprendió Sabrina.

"No. Supongo que nunca me gustaron las rubias…" - contestó Ash riéndose y guiñándole un ojo.

Sabrina volvió a sonreír nerviosa, incapaz de saber como tomarse aquel gesto.

"Debes de ser de los pocos con los que su hechizo de veela no funcionó."

"Sí… Oí por ahí que por el baile de navidad trató de engatusar a Diggory."

"Hmmm, puede ser."

"Pero no funcionó y solo consiguió que una pandilla de babosos le siguiera todas partes" – comentó divertido.

"No sé… Yo solo sé que Steven se planteó la oportunidad de pedírselo a ella y Melody se puso de un humor de perros. Luego encima tuvimos que aguantarla como compañera de Davies… Steven y Melody se subían por las paredes, cada uno por un motivo diferente. A mí me dieron la cena, la verdad."

"Je…" - rió torpemente Ketchum imaginándose la escena. - "¿Y tú con quien fuiste al baile? No me acuerdo de haberte visto cuando…"

"¿Yo? Fui la pareja de Raidmond, otro chico de Ravenclaw de mi curso." – contestó Sabrina – "Ese sí que era un baboso. Solo tuve un baile con él, en su segundo intento de meterme mano me fui de allí, muy ofendida."

"Desde luego que hay chicos con poco tacto" – sonrió Ash.

"Casi todos los chicos a esa edad no tienen ese sentido desarrollado" – respondió molesta Sabrina, como si recordar aquel momento en que bailó con Raidmond fuera de esas cosas que le atormentarían con un dementor cercano a ella.

"Espero que no te refieras a mí cuando haces esas valoraciones" – dijo Ketchum divertido.

"Aun no te conozco lo suficiente como para hacer ningún juicio sobre ti". – contestó la chica, precavida

Ash notó como aquella conversación no era del agrado de la morena pues enseguida apartó la mirada de él para posarla en su amiga, que seguía discutiendo acaloradamente con su compañero.

"FERNANDEZ YA LO DIJO, LOS FRANCESES SON UNOS PREPOTENTES Y UNOS CHAUVINISTAS". – espetó Melody.

"Venga ya, ese juicio no sirve. Fernandez odia a todos los franceses por igual por el mero hecho de ser franceses…"

"Todavía admitirás que no lo son…" - protestó la rubia, en sus trece.

"Por supuesto que no admito nada de eso. Solamente te digo que aquí la opinión de Fernández cuenta bien poco…"

"¿Por qué no os calmáis y seguís con esto en otro momento?" – decidió meter baza Sabrina viendo como la conversación cada vez iba a más.

No se supo si es que Melody y Steven terminaron por entrar en razón o todo se debía a que el hambre mellaba en su ánimo por discutir, pero lo cierto es que cuando llegó la señora con el carrito de chucherías en aquellos momentos, toda pelea se dio por pasada y el compañerismo volvió a reinar en el compartimento.

Ash comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente a gusto, especialmente cuando conversaba a solas con Sabrina, quien parecía la más sensata de los tres y la única que no buscaba discutir por discutir. Unas horas más tarde en que por fin el tema del Quidditch había salido a la luz y Steven y Ash hacían conjeturas sobre los posibles nuevos jugadores de los equipos de sus casas, Fernández hizo su reaparición en él compartimento.

Venía completamente despeinada y con una fea marca negra en la ceja derecha que resaltaba especialmente debido a lo poco pobladas que eran estas.

"¿Cómo ha ido la mañana?" – preguntó como si tal cosa haciéndose con un emparedado que Melody iba a llevarse a la boca.

"Hasta que tu has venido ahora, bien" – musitó la rubia, molesta.

"Ya… Pero yo he preguntado por la mañana y no por la tarde, querida. Y si mis cálculos no fallan, después de comer se considera tarde para toda persona con un mínimo de inteligencia."

"Eres de un repelente que das asco…"

"Hmmm…" - no podía decir nada ya que tenía los carrillos llenos – "Yo añadiría aun más: tu has discutido por alguna razón. Lo digo porque tienes una arruga en el entrecejo. Esa arruga siempre se te produce cuando te enfadas verdaderamente por algo…"

"Adivina por qué" – suspiró Sabrina previendo como la calma tornaría en tormenta en cuanto Melody volviera a desquiciarse un poco.

"Delacour" – contestó Fernández en cuanto tragó el enorme trozo de empareado que acababa de masticar. Sabrina asintió y Fernández añadió con retintín - "Dios, Seldom, eres de un obvio que das asco…

Melody soltó una pedorreta como insulto pero no dijo nada más.

"¿Se puede saber con que te has manchado que tienes algo negro sobre la ceja de…?" – comenzó a preguntar Sabrina.

"Con que me he manchado no. Con que me han, sería lo correcto." – le corrigió la prefecta sin darle demasiada importancia.

"No tiene muy buen aspecto" – opinó sin embargo Ketchum.- "La mancha, quiero decir…"

"Oh, se trata de un sortilegio que a Zirene le salió mal, rebotó y me dio a mí…"

"¿Sortilegio¿Quiere decir que os habéis estado…?"

"Que se ha estado, mejor dicho, peleando, añadiría" – contestó de nuevo Fernandez – "Dios, Sab, no das ni una…"

"Es que no sé exactamente…"

"Veréis, cuando yo llegué el vagón de los prefectos era un campo de batalla campal. Malfoy había comenzado a meterse con el bajo nivel que según el tienen los nuevos prefectos, Weasley le respondió con algo desagradable y como Slytherin y Gryffindor no pueden empezar una pelea sin los demás, el asunto se fue de las manos. Lesley de Hufflepuff debió de ofenderse por otro motivo, Zirene decidió también que era momento de intervenir… Y a pesar de que Granger, Abott y yo apelábamos a la sensatez, aquello no había quien lo parase. Supongo que si Zirene no se hubiera equivocado de persona al echar su maleficio aquello hubiera seguido hasta el día del juicio final…"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Ash curioso.

"Pues porque no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados ante una agresión. Así que terminé echando del vagón a Malfoy, Zabini y Weasley, pegué un sopapo a Zirene y Lesley también se calmó pronto con otro maleficio bien lanzado a sus espinillas… Supongo que ahora se debe de estar acordando de todos mis antepasados. Pero se lo tiene merecido por estúpido y bravucón…"

"Vamos, que los dejaste a todos finos…"

"Sí… Luego me las tuve que ver con Parkinson a la salida del vagón, porque supongo que Malfoy habría ido a quejarse y lamentarse a sus amiguetes diciendo que soy una fulana a la que le encanta montar follón, pero como no estaba para tonterías la lancé otro maleficio y la encerré en el cuarto de baño. A estas alturas debe de desear estar en cualquier sitio menos allí, dado que corté también el agua y el olor tiene que ser nauseabundo."

"Dios, no has dejado títere con cabeza." – exclamó Sabrina entusiasmada.

"Sí, claro, pero por lo pronto ya son treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, otros tantos para Hufflepuff, cincuenta para Slytherin y sesenta para Ravenclaw por intimidación, acoso y no se cuantas cosas más que dijo el premio anual de Slytherin."

"Y lo dices tan tranquila…" - exclamó Melody horrorizada ante la perspectiva de perder tantos puntos en un día.

"Ya habrá momento para preocuparse cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts y tengamos que explicárselo todo a Flitwick." – dijo Fernández metiéndose otro trozo de empanada de berenjena en la boca.

"Estoy seguro de que no le hará ninguna gracia". – apuntó Steven.

"Oh, claro que no, pero por ser el primer día aun da tiempo a recuperar todo lo que hemos perdido. Si nos hacemos un buen planning y…"

"Dios, Fernández, tienes una desfachatez que clama al cielo" – musitó Sabrina ahora preocupada.

"¿Desfachatez¡No! Originalidad lo llamaría yo" – apuntó Fernández haciendo un acopio para tragarse el trozo enorme que se había metido en la boca. – "A propósito" – dijo nada más tragar – "Una tal Martha Bletchey te está esperando en el quinto compartimento del segundo vagón, Ketchum. Dice que no has tenido la decencia de pasarte siquiera para ver que tal está."

"Oh, vaya, lo olvidé" – contestó Ketchum levantándose de golpe – "¿Os importa que vaya a echar un vistazo?"

Los cuatro muchachos negaron con la cabeza.

"Es más, incluso, si prefieres quedarte con ella te lo agradeceríamos mucho" – añadió Melody mordaz.

"Eh, Mel, no digas eso. A mí Ketchum me cae bien…" - apuntó Steven

"No la hagas caso. Estoy segura de que ya has captado su humor negro…" - trató Sabrina de serenar el ambiente.

"Incluso yo apuntaría: su humor negro y suicida…" - añadió Fernández riéndose entre dientes.

"Ya está bien. Deja de sacarle punta al lápiz" – se quejó Melody.

"Si fueras más agradable no tendría nada que decir…"

"Oh, claro, si yo fuera más agradable… Si tu fueras más sensata no habríamos perdido sesenta puntos del tirón…"

"No, perdona, yo soy sensata. Lo que no puedo evitar es que de vez en cuando me saquen de mis casillas. Encontrarme el mismo día a Zabini, Malfoy y Parkinson pidiéndome explicaciones no es algo que me llene de alegría, sencillamente."

"Oh, claro, que va a ser eso…" - se burló Melody.

Ash trató de despedirse con la mano pero veía que nadie le hacía caso.

"Mira, yo no tengo la culpa de que si sale el tema de Delacour a relucir te pongas como una loba marcando territorio… Delacour se fue, no volverá a Hogwarts, te lo aseguro. No volverá a mancillar la mesa de Ravenclaw sentándose a decir tonterías tipo: en mi país no tenemos velas flotando sino que las hadas iluminan de colores vivos la estancia de nuestro maravilloso, majestuoso, honorífico, caprichoso, asqueroso y gabacho comedor de Beauxbatons" – contestó Fernández con un perfecto acento francés. – "Y si volviera y se le ocurriera hacerlo…" - volvió a su tono habitual adoptando a la par una postura adusta - "Estaremos preparadas para servirla como cebo al calamar gigante."

Las risotadas resonaron por todo el compartimento. Incluso Ash, rió pese a no compartir la camaradería de los otros cuatro ni su complicidad.

Cuando terminó por comprender que sobraba de la estancia o, mejor dicho, que Melody parecía recaer en su presencia "ingrata", se despidió con la mano y, agarrando a Sandy por la cola, salió del compartimento.


	2. El discurso de Umbridge

**CAP. II.- EL DISCURSO DE UMBRIDGE**

El viento no parecía haber desaparecido tampoco en los linderos de Hogsmeade, al pueblo mágico más cercano al castillo de Hogwarts.

Los árboles y arbustos del camino empedrado que unía a la estación de tren con el pueblo, se retorcían y silbaban, chocando unas ramas con otras y provocando un ruido molesto.

Ash, junto al resto de alumnos, trataba de no dejarse llevar por el viento pero resultaba difícil ya que el peso de las maletas y las túnicas de mago no eran de gran ayuda para oponerse a aquella fuerza tempestiva.

Cuando consiguió alejarse lo suficiente de las vías de tren, posó la maleta pesadamente contra el suelo y tomó aire, por fin. El resto de los alumnos parecían debatirse de la misma forma que él minutos antes. Los que lo conseguían también dejaban caer sus maletas por su propio peso, como si el hecho de aferrarse a ellas cinco segundos más pudiera desencadenar una serie de consecuencias terribles.

Martha, que estaba al lado de Ash, no parecía tan interesada en mirar las peleas del resto de los chicos y el viento. Tenía la vista fija en un cartel pegado en la pared de la estación. Mas bien se trataba de un recorte de periódico que alguien había tenido la amabilidad de colgar para que fuera visto por todos.

El recorte que constaba de una foto y un titular mostraba al joven Potter en actitud desafiante a la cámara y decía: "GANÓ EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS POR RENDICIÓN DE LOS TRES VERDADEROS PARTICIPANTES".

Parecía que "El Profeta" no había perdido la tónica de seguir ridiculizando y calumniando sobre el chico Potter, quizás más ahora que tras la noticia del posible regreso de Voldemort el Ministerio se había puesto contra él.

Aquel artículo, sin embargo, pertenecía al curso anterior cuando aun nadie tenía noticias de que Potter se hubiera enfrentado a los dementores en Little Whinging y el chico solo era tildado de prepotente y captor de atención después de su inscripción en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Martha miró una vez más la foto de Potter, que le amenazaba con el puño, antes de emprender la marcha hacia los carruajes junto a Ketchum. La lechuza que llevaba en una jaula parecía muy interesada en agarrar con el pico la cola de la iguana de su compañero. Esta, sin embargo, no se inmutaba a aquella sacudida de ataques frustrados y seguía golpeando los barrotes de la jaula con su cola.

"Deberías de decirle a tu maldito reptil que se esté quieto de una vez" – terminó por saltar Martha, más molesta que su propia lechuza con el comportamiento de Sandy.

Ash prefirió no contestar a su amiga aunque hizo un gesto a la iguana para que parara. Sabía que Martha llevaba enfadada todo el viaje por una razón que él desconocía pero prefería no ser él quien pagase la consecuencia de su enfado. No soportaba cuando Martha la tomaba con él sin motivo alguno.

Martha Bletchey ahora caminaba delante de Ketchum, quien se había rezagado precisamente para que no encontrase en él otro motivo de pelea. Andaba ligera y resuelta, con su pelo largo castaño claro recogido en una improvisada coleta. Fruncía el cejo con determinación y apenas resoplaba por el esfuerzo del peso de su equipaje. Ash siempre había admirado aquella especie de orgullo frío que le atravesaba en sus peores rabietas. Parecía proporcionarle un coraje sobrecogedor y una fuerza mental tal que, por ejemplo, en sus actuaciones como guardiana en Quidditch, le ayudaban a realizar unas paradas espectaculares. A su lado, daba la sensación de que realizar una jugada así resultaba terriblemente fácil.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, no jugaba al Quidditch y su estado de ánimo no ayudaba en absoluto para nada.

Ash que había pasado a su lado las dos últimas horas de viaje en tren se había cansado de intentar saber el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese estado apático y violento y prefería dejarle a su aire, convencido de que en cuanto pisara el suelo del castillo los buenos recuerdos del año pasado inundarían su mente, dejando al margen la preocupación por su amiga. ¡Como detestaba que Martha solo supiera gruñir en aquellos momentos!

Ambos chicos subieron al mismo carruaje aunque sin dirigirse la palabra. Ash, por su parte, solo tenía cabeza para recordar los momentos vividos antes en el tren con los cuatro Ravenclaws, especialmente, la distendida conversación con Sabrina Zodwag. La imagen de aquella chica acudía incesante a su memoria como si el mero de hecho de tenerla allí ya quisiera decirle algo. El joven Ketchum, nada bueno en cuanto a poner en orden sus pensamientos y emociones, prefirió dejarse llevar por la sensación de júbilo de saberse saludado por ella en cuanto esta le vio nada más subirse a otro carromato, antes que los dos Slytherins.

Martha, para quien no fue ignorada la escena, se volvió taciturna hacia su amigo y le preguntó:

"¿Quién era esa?"

"Sabrina Zodwag, una chica de Ravenclaw" – respondió rápidamente.

"¿Desde cuando tratas con Ravenclaws?" – volvió a preguntar, con cierto tono acusador ahora en su voz.

"¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de con quien trato o dejo de tratar?" – contestó Ash terriblemente molesto ante aquella pregunta.

Martha prefirió no responder pero era obvio que el hecho de que Ash hiciera caso a la gente de otras casas le resultaba indigno de un miembro de Slytherin.

Aquella tónica de diretes quedó ahí, pues ya no estaban solos. Dos chicos más de Slytherin se les habían unido ya que era obligatorio formar grupos de cuatro para que los carruajes se pusieran en marcha.

En cuanto pasaron las verjas de la primera puerta de los jardines de Hogwarts, el viento amainó. Los árboles del bosque prohibido se mantenían inmóviles y el lago, antes revuelto, presentaba pequeñas olas en su orilla. Ash creyó ver alguna clase de gnomo revolverse contra un arbusto cuando miraba a través de la ventanilla más cercana a él. También percibió el bostezo de una de las estatuas de la entrada, un jabalí de proporciones enormes. El aullido del viento fue reemplazado por el frufrú de los cientos de grillos que se escondían entre las cañas más cercanas al agua y cientos de lechuzas salvajes daban la bienvenida a los alumnos con sus chillidos nerviosos.

La última bandada de cuervos revoloteó el cielo antes de posarse finalmente en la copa de los árboles y Ash sintió que por fin regresaba a su casa, un lugar donde el aburrimiento no existía dado la cantidad de posibilidades abiertas ante cualquier habitante del castillo. El simple hecho de quedarse contemplando la actividad de todas sus criaturas ya presentaba para el joven Ketchum una buena base de entretenimiento sin fin.

Dejaron las maletas en los carruajes, pues ya vendrían otros a llevarles el equipaje a sus habitaciones más tarde sin que tuvieran que preocuparse por ello.

Ash siguió a Martha al interior del castillo, atravesó las enormes puertas de roble y saludando con una inclinación breve a la profesora Mc Gonagall, quien esperaba seria en las mismas puertas a los nuevos alumnos, se encaminó al Gran Comedor con el resto de sus compañeros.

El Gran Comedor no había cambiado en nada desde que Ash tuvo su último banquete de despedida el curso anterior. Bueno, ya no estaban aquellos estandartes negros en memoria de Diggory que a Ash le recordaban varios episodios tristes de su vida aun no teniendo nada que ver con aquel chico de Hufflepuff.

Aquella despedida fue muy triste para Ketchum. No tanto porque un compañero hubiera fallecido en circunstancias extrañas sino porque algo se había removido en el interior del Slytherin, algo que el creía haber dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Incluso ahora que volvía a ver el Gran Comedor como antes, un profundo sentimiento de tristeza se iba adueñando de él.

"Ojalá hubieras podido despedirme en la estación como aquel primer año" pensó Ash para sí. "¿Por qué tuviste que irte así¿Por qué, papá?"

Pero sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta. Nunca la obtenía. Así que, tratando de serenarse, miró nuevamente la decoración del gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Martha. Pronto se les unieron el resto de compañeros Slytherin. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy se sentaron juntos en un rincón, cercanos a la mesa de los profesores. Probablemente no quisieran perderse el discurso del Sombrero ni la selección de alumnos, pese a que Malfoy siempre tratara de mostrarse desinteresado y aburrido con el tema.

Ash también vio como por el rabillo del ojo que Zabini se sentaba un poco más allá, junto a Thedore Nott, un muchacho menudo y alto de su mismo curso.

Los pocos amigos que Ash contaba en su casa: Belaney, Castle y State pertenecían a un curso inferior y se sentaron con los de su clase. Así que Ash tuvo que conformarse con la presencia enfurruñada de Bletchey, además de apretujarse contra otro chico más corpulento que él que pedía sitio.

Una vez que el Gran Comedor terminó por llenarse y todos los alumnos estuvieron formalmente sentados, entraron los profesores. A la cabeza iba el director, Dumbledore, con aquella sonrisa afable tan característicamente suya y aquellas gafas de media luna que a Ash le recordaban a las de un gran sabio. Probablemente ya lo fuera, pero no dejaba de mostrarse cercano con todos sus alumnos y Ash le estimaba por ello. Bajo su dirección todo parecía menos descabellado y más sencillo y comprensible.

El mismo padre de Ash Ketchum, Joseph, había estudiado con Dumbledore también como director y había recibido un título honorífico por los servicios prestados a la escuela. Gracias a él, el apellido Ketchum era respetado dentro de la comunidad mágica. Quizás, porque parecía que todos le querían, era por lo que Ash no podía entender como alguien pretendía quitarle de en medio. Y no solo lo pretendía sino que lo llevó a cabo.

Una vez más, Ketchum trató de eliminar todos aquellos pensamientos. Ahora estaba en los momentos previos a la selección de alumnos. No podía perder la cabeza por unos cuantos recuerdos nostálgicos, se decía, aunque muy dentro de él algo tratara de salir a la luz, algo que se rebelaba contra aquella dureza y aquella sensación de impotencia y desasosiego: Un espíritu libre.

Los profesores se sentaron y Ash volvió de nuevo a la realidad. La realidad era que de nuevo había otra cara nueva allí. Se trataba de una mujer pequeña de pelo corto, rizado y cuidado, vestida con una chaqueta rosa de punto que a Ash enseguida le pareció vomitiva. Incluso Martha, a su lado, tuvo que reconocer que aquella mujer tenía muy mal gusto a la hora de vestir pese a que seguía enfadada con todo el mundo.

Ash se preguntó enseguida que materia impartiría. Si tuviera que guiarse de su sexto sentido (aquel que rara vez le funcionaba bien) diría que quizás les enseñara a elaborar tareas de punto, confección y ese tipo de cosas, o que les hablaría sobre el tema de la familia o la educación como si perteneciese a un grupo reformista religioso. Quizás simplemente se tratara de un miembro del ministerio que venía a darles otro tipo de charla, como cuando Barty Crouch les habló del Torneo de los Tres Magos el curso anterior. Sí, probablemente se tratara de algo parecido.

"Se trata de la subsecretaria del ministro de magia, Umbridge." – le dijo Martha rompiendo su mutismo al ver que Ash miraba extrañado a aquella mujer.

"¿Y qué ha venido a hacer aquí¿Lo sabes?" – no pudo sino preguntar.

"No sé. Mi padre me ha hablado de ella alguna vez. Es conocida de los Malfoy…"

"Dios, entonces se trata de una persona repugnante"

"Esperemos que todo sean suposiciones nuestras" – deseó Martha a quien Draco Malfoy tampoco le caía nada bien.

Martha Bletchey y Draco Malfoy tenían una guerrilla pendiente. Martha Bletchey había demostrado la temporada de quidditch pasada (en el tercer curso) ser una guardiana estupenda, casi imposible de batir. Si Gryffindor ganó aquella vez fue más porque su buscador atrapara la snitch con presteza que por la cantidad de goles que hubieron marcado. Tratándose de un jugador joven y casi sin experiencia, no había duda ninguna en que Bletchey llegaría a ser alguien importante con unos años más practicando aquel deporte.

Lo que Martha Bletchey tenía de buena jugadora también lo tenía de mal genio. Su carácter, normalmente agresivo y arrollador, chocaba con los miembros de su propia casa. No soportaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer por mucho que estos tuvieran más razón que ella, de la misma forma que no soportaba a los prepotentes con ninguna clase de virtud.

Por esa razón, Martha no aguantaba a Malfoy y tener que reírle sus bromas a la fuerza era como contarle un chiste sin ninguna gracia, según su opinión.

Malfoy había entrado como buscador en el equipo de quidditch más por las influencias de su padre que por el talento de él mismo. Casi nunca veía la snitch porque estaba más pendiente de chinchar y despreciar a los jugadores del equipo rival. Esa técnica destructiva que rara vez daba resultado, casi siempre llevaba a Slytherin a perder el partido. Y eso conseguía que a Martha le llevaran los demonios.

Muchas veces se había quejado al capitán del equipo de las malas aptitudes de Malfoy para el Quidditch y pretendía que lo echasen. Ella apelaba al esfuerzo, la capacidad y la creatividad de juego como reglas fundamentales de cualquier jugador, virtudes que ya no estaban en boga para el equipo de las serpientes. Por supuesto, Malfoy continuó con su puesto de buscador y Ash tuvo que soportar una y otra vez los cabreos de su amiga durante los cursos posteriores porque no entendía esa falsa cortesía e hipocresía que rodeaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con llegar a ser alguien dentro de aquella casa. Parecía que sin dinero (más que sin capacidad) no había nada que hacer.

Ahora, en el gran comedor, todos guardaban silencio a la espera de las nuevas noticias de aquel año. La profesora Grubby-Plank acababa de entrar y eso significaba que los de primer año habían cruzado ya el lago. También quería decir que el gigantón de Hagrid no iba a venir aquella vez y Ash se empezó a preguntar el porqué del motivo. ¿Cuándo Rubeus Hagrid había faltado sin dar alguna clase de explicación? Notó como algunos miembros de Gryffindor miraban nerviosos el sitio que ocupaba la profesora sustituta del guardabosques. Ellos valoraban más la presencia del gigantón que los de Slytherin, especialmente Malfoy que empezaba a bromear sobre no sé que asunto de unos gigantes en las montañas y que provocaba la risa de la idiota de Parkinson y sus amigos.

"Mírales, se creen alguien" – musitó Martha muerta de rabia.

Si había otra persona a la que Martha no podía soportar, esa era Pansy Parkinson.

Parkinson era el opuesto claro de Bletchey. Una chica de corta melena y ojos verdes, refinada en apariencia pero de parcos modales, creída e insulsa que le gustaba intimidar a todo el que valiera menos que ella.

Parkinson parecía odiar a Bletchey porque esta tenía lo que a ella le faltaba: personalidad. Y Bletchey la odiaba porque le hacía la vida imposible. Siempre se metía con su aspecto, con su carencia de amigos y con la presencia constante de Ketchum, pero para el chico que la ignoraba aquello no representaba ningún problema. No le parecía así a Martha quien, amiga de Ketchum desde primer curso, le molestaba que mencionasen que su relación tenía otra índole diferente a la amistad. Martha no soportaba aquel tipo de cursiladas en las que todos a aquella edad tuvieran que estar emparejados, idea en la que Ketchum le daba la razón. Pero para Parkinson aquel era su pasatiempo favorito, sobretodo haciendo parejas desiguales en los que uno u otra fuera estúpido/a, feo/a o sencillamente diera asco como para imaginársele/a pareja de alguien. Ketchum creía que, en aquella ocasión, se trataba de que él no tenía ningún futuro como pareja de nadie y por eso la sola idea de pensarlo hacia que a Martha le molestara.

Lo cierto es que en eso estaba muy equivocado.

Poco después de que Parkinson dejara de reírse como una tonta, Mc Gonagall entró encabezando la fila de unos pequeñísimos alumnos de primero que miraban temblorosos y asustados la cantidad de rostros pendientes de sus movimientos. Ash, se fijó atentamente en un chico regordete y de aspecto simpático que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza mientras caminaba cerrando la fila. Aunque asustado, parecía disponer de una vitalidad y un brillo en los ojos único, algo que rara vez se veía en alumnos tan jóvenes. Por alguna razón sintió que tenía que prestar plena atención a aquel chico durante la selección, pero no sabía exactamente que era lo que más le llamaba la atención de él: si su pelo negro y brillante, sus ojos marrones, los gestos tan expresivos con los que participaba en las breves conversaciones que tenía con sus compañeros o la incipiente tripa que se dejaba ver a través de su uniforme de mago.

Ash sonrió, recordando como fue el momento de su selección. También estaba tan asustado como ellos, especialmente porque no quería defraudar a su padre a quien le había prometido estar en Slytherin, como él. Por suerte, el Sombrero Seleccionador no dudó en cuanto llegó su turno y ahora, en su quinto curso, disfrutaba observando como a otros les sucedía algo similar mirándoles desde una de las mesas más alejadas del comedor.

Cuando todos los alumnos de primero terminaron de acercarse al Sombrero que raído y remendado les esperaba sobre un taburete, este comenzó a hablar usando una especie de cántico con el que captaba la plena atención de los oyentes.

Para Ash siempre era una delicia escucharle un año más recitar sus sapiencias:

_"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

_y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

_los fundadores del colegio creían_

_que jamás se separarían._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

_un solo deseo compartían:  
crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

_y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_¡Juntos lo levantaremos y enseñaremos!,_

_decidieron los cuatro amigos_

_sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

_Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

_a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

_Solo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

_a ellos podía compararse"_

Hasta ahora todo el discurso del Sombrero le recordaba a Ash al resto de discursos que lanzaba en años anteriores. Quizás cambiando una rima por otra o resolviendo el orden de otro verso, pero en todos ellos hablaban de la unidad entre los cuatro fundadores y de su deseo por sacar adelante al colegio.

_"¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

_tan buenas amistades?_

_Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros_

_toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin: solo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_que tengan pura ascendencia._

_Dijo Ravenclaw: Solo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_de probada inteligencia._

_Dijo Gryffindor: Solo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_que hayan logrado hazañas._

_Dijo Hufflepuff: Yo les enseñaré a todos,_

_y trataré a todos por igual._

_Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

_acogía en su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin solo aceptaba_

_a los magos de sangre limpia_

_y gran astucia, como él,_

_mientras que Ravenclaw solo enseñaba_

_a los de mente muy despierta"_

Ash se giró un momento para ver a la mesa de Ravenclaw enfrente suya. Fernández permanecía muy concentrada, escuchando al Sombrero. Ash no tenía duda de que si alguien se merecía estar en Ravenclaw como su fundadora quería, aquel alguien tenía que ser Fernández. No conocía a nadie más despierto, osado e inteligente que aquella chica. Aunque le encantase siempre meterse en líos…

_"Los más valientes y audaces_

_tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

_La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

_y todo su saber les transmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

_mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

_durante largos años de felicidad,_

_hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

_que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría"_

Todos los alumnos en aquel momento parecieron mostrar un interrogante en sus rostros pues hasta ahora, el Sombrero nunca había hablado de la desunión de sus fundadores. A decir verdad, Ash solo tenía recuerdos de que fue Slytherin el propulsor de todo aquello y terminó marchándose, tras crear su Cámara de los Secretos.

_"Las casas que, como cuatro pilares,_

_habían sostenido nuestra escuela_

_se pelearon entre ellas_

_y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio_

_mucho no podría aguantar,_

_pues siempre había duelos_

_y peleas entre amigos"_

Ash no se imaginaba a Helga o Rowena peleándose entre ellas. Por mucho que le costara, siempre había admitido que el principal creador de todas aquellas tonterías acerca de la exterminación de los magos por la impureza de sangre o las luchas entre miembros eran provocadas por Slytherin, el más dogmático de los cuatro y el único a quien, en todo aquello, parecía irle la vida.

_"Hasta que por fin una mañana_

_el viejo Slytherin partió,_

_y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

_el colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

_quedaron reducidos a tres_

_volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

_como pensaron estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años que el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta_

_y todos sabéis para qué:_

_Yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa_

_porque esa es mi misión,_

_pero este año iré más lejos,_

_escuchad atentamente mi canción:"_

Ash no podía prestar más atención de la que ya prestaba, que era toda. Quería saber de una vez a donde quería llevarles aquel discurso de bienvenida. Parecía un tanto alarmante en cualquier caso.

_"aunque estoy condenado a separaros_

_creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

_y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

_sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

_eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

_las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

_por malignas fuerzas externas,_

_y que si unidos no permanecemos_

_por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

_Que comience la Selección"_

Tras un breve y corto aplauso el Sombrero se quedó rígido en su sitio y los murmullos se hicieron ahora más audibles. A Ash le había llegado el mensaje y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el Sombrero pero el hecho de que todo esto se hubiera declarado durante el proceso de Selección le dejaba un tanto preocupado.

¿A qué venía todo aquello de que Hogwarts estaba amenazado por malignas fuerzas externas¿Se refería a algo que tuviera que ver con todo aquello que decían últimamente en el Profeta sobre que el regreso de Voldemort eran chifladuras de Dumbledore¿Acaso Dumbledore decía la verdad?

Ash no sabía que pensar. Por suerte, había nacido durante el último año en que el Señor Oscuro gobernó a placer por el país y alrededores. En su confortable casita de Escocia, nada empañaba el bonito ambiente familiar instaurado tras el nacimiento del nuevo retoño Ketchum. Ni siquiera el recuerdo del asesinato de Alfred, abuelo de Ash y padre de Joseph, el año anterior eliminaba cualquier síntoma de alegría. Por fin los Ketchum tenían un nuevo heredero, alguien que probablemente no demostrara ningún signo de derrota y llevara a la gloria aquel apellido escocés. O eso creían todos los miembros mágicos de la familia.

Cuando Joseph murió repentinamente, todo pareció trastabillar. Nadie se esperaba tal golpe de gracia, especialmente el joven Ketchum que con doce años de edad estaba muy unido a su padre.

La conmoción fue enorme en toda la comunidad mágica. Nadie se explicaba un suceso así. Pero cuando con el paso de los años, el recuerdo terminó en el olvido, Ash aun lloraba avergonzado y airado la muerte de su padre. Su corazón clamaba venganza y los gritos de su razón apenas eran escuchados.

Algunos atribuyeron el asesinato a manos de alguno de los seguidores fieles al Señor Oscuro, pues Joseph fue uno de los pocos pertenecientes a Slytherin que se rebeló contra su destino. Si alguna vez se pudo granjear un enemigo, bien podía tratarse de algún maniático de tal calaña.

"Abrecombie, Euan."

Mc Gonagall ya había comenzado con el proceso de selección y un chico muy pequeño y de orejas caídas y enormes se abrió paso entre la fila de jóvenes estudiantes para ponerse el sombrero.

Abrecombie resultó ser un Gryffindor y la profesora Mc Gonagall mandó llamar a Brunilde Butcher.

Después de Butcher fueron pasando otra inmensa riera de estudiantes como Dudfield, Eastern, Golp o Left-Valley, que fueron designados a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff respectivamente.

El chico en que Ash se hubo fijado con anterioridad, Jonathan Wilson, fue destinado a Slytherin. Por último, Rose Zeller marchó hacia Hufflepuff tras la decisión del sombrero.

Mc Gonagall cerró la lista de alumnos, cogió el sombrero y se lo llevó de la estancia. Dumbledore se puso en pie y se dirigió a la tarima coronada por un candelabro con velas y adornada con un búho de oro, la misma tarima sobre la que se dirigía a sus alumnos en las ocasiones solemnes.

"A los nuevos" – exclamó con voz potente mientras sonreía – "os digo: bienvenidos. Y a los que no sois tan nuevos os repito¡bienvenidos otra vez! En toda reunión hay un momento adecuado para los discursos, y como este no lo es¡al ataque!"

"Como le gusta hacerse de rogar" – musitó Martha con los ojos brillantes pues la comida acaba de aparecer ante sus narices y el estómago ya le rugía desde hacía tiempo.

Ash solo pudo asentir. Normalmente en aquellos momentos no estaba para hablar con nadie. Le encantaban los banquetes de principios de curso, siempre había lo que a él más le gustaba: Spaguettis.

Se sirvió de la fuente más cercana una buena ración de estos y se dispuso a comerlos con un ruidito de satisfacción.

Pronto todos los alumnos dieron cuenta de los platos rebosantes de comida mientras las conversaciones surgían de cada mesa entre susurros, risotadas y confesiones desternillantes.

El banquete que daba comienzo al curso siempre era un buen momento para hacer nuevos amigos, aunque aquello a Ash se le diera francamente mal.

No obstante, en aquella ocasión, muchos alumnos nuevos de Slytherin parecieron encontrarle particularmente interesante porque se sentaron todos enfrente suyo tras la selección. O eso o que, como uno ya lo había hecho los demás no encontraron otro sitio mejor donde ponerse. Sea cual fuere el caso, enseguida todos ellos querían saber como funcionaba Hogwarts, cuales eran los principales pasadizos, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, hasta que hora podían quedarse sin meterse a la cama, etc., todos aquellos temas que a los niños de 12 años que salen por primera vez de sus casa encuentran seriamente divertidos o interesantes.

Ash juraría haber oído resoplar de fastidio a Malfoy y eso provocó que sonriera. Por una vez en la vida, ya no era el centro de atención por voluntad del resto. Incluso cuando Parkinson quiso ayudarle con un comentario mordaz "mírales, tan jovencitos y ya con niños a su alrededor" (decía refiriéndose a Bletchey y Ketchum) nadie se dio por aludido.

Ash comprobó que Wilson, además de ser un chico despierto era un aficionado a la comida. El solito se zampó media tarta de una de las fuentes de la mesa, porción que para Ash equivaldría a la ración de siete personas.

Una vez que casi todas las fuentes llegaron a vaciarse, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Ash entendió que era hora del discurso de bienvenida a pesar de que, en aquellos momentos, escuchar hablar a alguien no estaba entre sus prioridades.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnífico banquete, os pido un instante de atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso."

"No es listo ni nada" – le susurró Bletchey a Ketchum con el entrecejo fruncido – "Aprovecha que ahora tenemos mucho sueño para que casi no prestemos atención…"

"Pero sí lo que quiere es que prestemos atención" – contestó confundido el Slytherin.

"No quiere que prestemos atención, lo que quiere es decírnoslo y cuando nosotros lo hagamos mal el se pueda referir a que ya nos advirtió…"

Antes de que Ash pudiera responder a eso, varios alumnos les chistaron para que callaran.

"Los de primer año deben saber" – continuaba diciendo Dumbledore – "que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también debieran recordarlo."

"También debieran acordarse de eso cuando te mandan castigado al bosque…" - se oyó decir a Malfoy.

Ketchum volvió a sonreír, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Aunque quisiera adoptar un gesto despreocupado, Malfoy era un cagueta. Así lo demostró en su primer curso cuando junto a Potter, Granger y Longbottom tuvo que buscar a un unicornio extraviado. Fue el primero en salir corriendo nada más advertir una señal de peligro.

"El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido, y según dice ya van cuatrocientas sesenta y dos veces, que os recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que podéis revisar en la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho."

"Será ingenuo si se cree que vamos a ir a su despacho a comprobar lo que se puede y no se puede hacer" – murmuró Martha – "Conociendo a ese vejestorio depresivo, nos lo prohibirá todo con tal de conseguir a su vez algún tipo de satisfacción. Si no fuera tan reprimido…"

"Está bien, Martha" – trató Ash de calmarla – "Ya sabemos que a Filch nunca hay que hacerle demasiado caso."

"Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la profesora Grubby-Plank, que se encargará de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas;" - continuó diciendo Dumbledore - "también nos complace enormemente presentaros a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

Ash y Martha intercambiaron una elocuente mirada durante el breve aplauso en el que también participó el Barón Sanguinario, fantasma residente de Slytherin.

"Será pelota. Siempre tan baboso con los del ministerio…" - se quejó Bletchey.

Cuando el fantasma se volvió hacia Martha, la chica se calló impresionada. Juraría que le habían salido más manchas plateadas en sus ropajes, dándole un aspecto más siniestro todavía.

"Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa tendrán lugar en…" - Martha dio un codazo a Ash para que dejase de mirar al Barón Sanguinario y volviera a prestar atención al discurso.

"¿Van a poner a un miembro del ministerio como profesor?" – preguntó aun sorprendido.

"Ahora no, Ash. Están hablando de las pruebas de quidditch."

Pero Dumbledore no dijo nada más ya que Umbridge parecía carraspear para llamar la atención. Como era tan bajita, nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba levantada. Parecía querer echar también otro discurso.

Dumbledore la invitó a tomar la palabra mientras se sentaba ante los estupefactos alumnos y profesores. Ash y Martha intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

"¿Desde cuando alguien tiene la desfachatez de hacer callar al director en su discurso de bienvenida?" – bufó Bletchey.

"Supongo que no está muy al tanto de cómo funciona Hogwarts" – pero la verdad es que a Ketchum también le había parecido que la interrupción estaba fuera de lugar.

Umbridge, sin embargo, no pareció incomodarse ante aquellas miradas desaprobadoras y comenzó a hablar:

"Gracias, señor director por esas amables palabras de bienvenida" – dijo en primer lugar con su voz chillona e infantil.- "Bueno, antes que nada quiero deciros que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts" – sonrió tontamente y continuó – "Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran."

Ash permaneció confuso unos segundos sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Había dicho caritas felices mirándola? Como mucho, los que no la miraban con cierta incredulidad, que era la gran mayoría, parecían taladrarla. Ash tuvo que reconocer que aquellas eran las palabras más falsas que había oído nunca. Incluso hasta lo de regresar a Hogwarts sonaba a auténtica mentira.

"Estoy impaciente por conoceros a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos."

"Pero¿esta tía de que va?" – exclamó sin poder contenerse Bletchey – "No somos niños de preescolar para que nos diga todas esas cursiladas."

"Supongo que está fingiendo y quiere llevarse una pronta aprobación."

"Pues lo hace de pena. Conmigo, lo que está consiguiendo es que la odie" – Ketchum se rió pero Martha siguió hablando en su tono serio – "Mírala, por dios, que asco de chaqueta. Viste como si estuviéramos en el siglo pasado. Claro, a los jóvenes de antes les ninguneaban como querían. No sé que se habrá pensado qué somos nosotros."

Umbridge, que parecía tener un don especial para hacer caso omiso de los comentarios reprobatorios, carraspeó y continuó ahora ya con un tono más monótono, lanzando un discurso de folleto.

"El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacisteis podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivaran y desarrollaran mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia."

"Definitivamente esta tía no sabe a quienes se dirige" – soltó Martha tras un bostezo – "Solo espero que en clase no nos reserve un puñado de discursitos de esos porque entonces la tendremos buena."

"Supongo que habla así porque trabaja en el Ministerio, ya sabes… Ese tipo de gente tiene la costumbre de hablar solo para ellos" – opinó Ketchum.

Cada nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts ha aportado algo a la gran tarea de gobernar este histórico colegio – continuó diciendo Umbridge tras un nuevo carraspeo - y así es como debe ser, pues si no hubiera progreso se llegaría al estancamiento y a la desintegración. Sin embargo, hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso, pues muchas veces nuestras probadas tradiciones no aceptan retoques. Un equilibrio, por lo tanto, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre la permanencia y el cambio, entre la tradición y la innovación… porque algunos cambios serán para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, se demostrará que fueron errores de juicio. Entre tanto se conservarán algunas viejas costumbres, y estará bien que así se haga, mientras que otras, desfasadas y anticuadas, deberán ser abandonadas. Sigamos adelante, así pues, hacia una nueva apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas."

Y tras terminar su discurso, saludó como si se tratara de una estrella del cine ante un público enardecido pero lo cierto es que nadie aplaudió como se tenía por costumbre. Solo algún profesor y algún alumno que había prestado la máxima atención ya que a casi todos les pilló desprevenido el final.

"Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge" – dijo el director inclinándose cortésmente – "ha sido un discurso sumamente esclarecedor. Y ahora, como iba diciendo, las pruebas de quidditch se celebrarán…"

Ash y Martha, en cambio, seguían mirando a la profesora Umbridge aun sorprendidos, especialmente Ash a quien la última frase de "recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas" le inquietó un poco.

Martha, al final del discurso de Dumbledore, comenzó a echar pestes:

"¿La has oído¿Has entendido lo que ha dicho? Porque yo no he captado nada. ¿Y esa tía quiere que seamos amigos suyos¿De qué va¿De perdona vidas?"

"No sé" – musitó Ash aun dudando de que las palabras de Umbridge estuvieran cubiertas de significado oculto – "Lo cierto es que sonaba un poco facha todo…"

"¿Facha? Yo sinceramente, con ese lenguaje… Es como tele transportarse a una clase de Historia de la Magia. Antes que ella, el profesor Binns es más divertido" – opinó Martha mientras seguían la riera de estudiantes de Slytherin hacia sus habitaciones.

"¿En serio no te parece un poco alarmante que un miembro del ministerio venga a Hogwarts a dar clase y nos eche semejante discurso hablándonos del progreso, de las prácticas prohibidas y de la perfección de tradiciones?" – le preguntó Ash.

"¿El qué? No sé de que me estás hablando. Ya te he dicho de que no me enteraba de nada."

"Martha, escúchame. ¿No oíste antes al Sombrero¿No has leído también lo que dice El Profeta últimamente de Dumbledore¿No te diste cuenta de la sonrisa pícara del mismo director cuando comentó que aquel discurso resultó esclarecedor?"

"Bueno, al fin y al cabo para darse cuenta de esas cosas ya tenemos al listo de Ash Ketchum así que no creí oportuno que yo también tuviera que prestar atención a toda esa sarta de tonterías…" - contestó Martha con tono despreocupado.

"No, Martha, eso no es así. Mira, yo no sé muy bien que ha querido decir Umbridge exactamente pero juraría que el Ministerio ya no se fía de Dumbledore y Fudge quiere tenerle controlado".

"¿Controlar a Dumbledore¿Por qué?" – se sorprendió Martha.

"Pues porque para ellos representa un peligro, parece ser."

"¿Para ellos tan solo?" – frunció el ceño Bletchey.

"Para ellos, para nosotros… No sabemos siquiera en quien tenemos que confiar ahora. Dumbledore dice que… bueno, que el Señor Oscuro ha regresado."

"¿Y tú crees que está en lo cierto?"

"No sé que creer, Martha." – contestó Ash con gesto confuso – "Pero creo que el Ministerio no nos ayuda en nada con la postura que está adoptando…"

"Ellos tampoco saben en qué creer" – dijo Martha – "me refiero a los del Ministerio. Si el Señor Oscuro regresara… la comunidad mágica volvería a irse a pique. El mero hecho de pensarlo…"

"Condiciona más a creer que Dumbledore está loco y que presiona a Potter para que siga con todas esas supuestas mentiras" – concluyó Ash.

"Exactamente. Pero lo cierto es que los miembros mismos del Ministerio se contradicen y solo saben repetir lo mismo una y otra vez para desacreditar todas las pruebas que muestra Dumbledore¿no? Así sigue sonando sospechoso e incluso probable que Dumbledore no mienta."

"Eso parece…"

"Mi padre me dijo que Lucius Malfoy también parece más contento de lo habitual" – comentó Martha entrando por fin en la Sala Común de Slytherin tras atravesar una pared de dura piedra.

"¿Y que pretende decirte con eso? Una persona puede estar contenta por varios motivos…"

"Pero teniendo en cuenta que Lucius Malfoy anteriormente fue considerado un mortífago" – susurró Martha para que ningún otro Slytherin pudiera oírles – "y que nadie se cree que realmente todo se debiera a una maldición Imperius… Si el Señor Oscuro ha regresado y volvieran a instalarse todos esos privilegios para sus subalternos¿no sería motivo suficiente de alegría?"

"En fin, sea como sea, está claro que este año tendremos que estar alerta" – sentenció Ash mirando a su alrededor.

"Sí. Todo puede ser que Peeves envenene nuestro desayuno colocando pimienta china en lugar de mermelada" – declaró Martha.

Ash se la quedó mirando, perplejo, sin entender como en ocasiones podía hablar totalmente en serio y luego pasar a convertirlo todo en una broma. Como no encontraba tampoco ninguna otra explicación, decidió marcharse a su dormitorio tras desearle buenas noches (Martha se empeño en despedirse con un beso en la mejilla).

Una vez que entró en su habitación, aun sin nadie dentro, y con los baúles colocados sobre cada cama, tuvo la sensación de que estaba en casa y no tenía que preocuparse por nada más. Bueno, solo en que Sandy no volviera a atragantarse con los pelos de la alfombra, como tenía por costumbre.


	3. El primer día de clase

**CAP. III.- EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE**

Cuando Ash llegó al Gran Comedor para el desayuno Martha estaba allí ya, leyendo El Profeta por la sección de deportes. Ash echó un breve vistazo por encima y leyó el único titular que merecía la pena: EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE INGLATERRA SE CLASIFICA PARA LOS EUROPEOS TRAS VENCER A DINAMARCA POR 400 A 130. Una foto de uno de los golpeadores ingleses ocupaba casi toda la página mientras bateaba una rebelde bludger que le había rozado la oreja.

Como Martha no parecía hacer ninguna clase de comentario sobre su presencia, se sentó sin decir tampoco nada y comenzó a echarse zumo de calabaza en su vaso. Enseguida se fue llenando el Gran Comedor de más estudiantes hasta tal punto que llegó a ser imposible hablar sin gritarse unos a otros.

Martha solo apartó la vista del periódico cuando el premio anual de Slytherin comenzó a pasarse por las mesas dejando los nuevos horarios.

Ash se fijó atentamente de lo que tenían aquel día: Historia de la Magia – Pociones – Runas Mágicas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Siempre se sentía entretenido en clase de Pociones pese a que Snape probablemente nunca ponía los experimentos más sencillos en la primera clase del curso. Bueno, a él no se le daba nada mal mezclar ingredientes así que aceptaba el reto que se le impusiese aquella vez.

Runas Mágicas tampoco estaba tan mal siempre y cuando tocara clase de traducción. Las clases de teoría en las que tenían que observar las derivaciones de palabras no eran de las más entretenidas, pero prefería jornada intensiva de teoría de runas antes que una simple hora de Historia. Soportar a Binns a primera hora de la mañana resultaba soporífero a más no poder.

Martha, que también estaba mirando en aquel momento el horario, bufó enseguida.

¿Historia, horas dobles de pociones, adivinación y dobles también de defensa?

- ¿Adivinación? – miraba Ash su horario con extrañeza – Ah, tú tienes adivinación, sí – sonrió.

- Dios. Creo que o viene pronto una buena noticia o la palmo ahora mismo…

- Teniendo en cuenta que el correo ya llegó… - seguía riendo.

Sabrina Zodwag también leía su correo, o eso le parecía a Ash que desde su sitio observaba a la chica leer una especie de pergamino arrugado. Notó que se reía y golpeaba el brazo de Fernández amistosamente, como si fuera ese el precio de una broma. Ash sintió por un momento una terrible envidia de su amiga, no solo por la confianza que demostraba con la morena sino porque podía compartir más cosas siendo ambas de la misma casa.

Se preguntó por un momento si cabría la posibilidad de que Fernández pudiera darle una información más extensa sobre su amiga sin tener que darle ninguna clase de motivos pero tuvo que desechar la idea enseguida. Fernández era demasiado perspicaz. Pronto se daría cuenta de que tramaba algo. A menos que fuera con la verdad por delante y para eso estaba obligado a confesar que aquella chica le importaba más de lo que creía, no tenía nada que hacer.

- ¿Qué miras? – le sorprendió Martha con la vista ausente posada en las mesas de Ravenclaw.

- Nada – contestó rápidamente.

Pero aquello no era una excusa convincente para Bletchey y Ash sabía que no le había creído.

"No solo tendría que dar explicaciones a Fernandez sino que Martha terminaría por enterarse y me la armaría buena" pensó en cuanto la chica se terminó de dar por vencida.

Aun prometiéndose que no pensaría en ello, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente cuando Sabrina le saludó al pasar cerca de su mesa. Martha que volvía a estar enfrascada en el periódico no se dio cuenta y Ash respiró aliviado. Probablemente a su amiga seguiría sin hacerle gracia alguna que tratara con gente de diferente casa tan descaradamente.

"¿Cuando aprenderá que nadie en el mundo es malo si se lo propone?" se dijo al traspasar las enormes puertas y comenzar a subir las escaleras rumbo al aula de Historia.

La clase de Historia trató aquella vez de la tercera revolución de los gigantes al norte de Escocia pero pese a todo, Binns con su tono monótono seguía sin entusiasmar al público que debía de ir ya por el quinto sueño.

Malfoy, en cambio, era de los pocos a los que el tema les hacía mucha gracia y preguntaba a Binns en cada oportunidad si aun había gigantes en las reservas de la cordillera Atlas. Estaba más que claro que lo hacía con una segunda intención y cuando Binns respondía a un divertido "Maldini", la mayoría de los Slytherin estallaban en carcajadas. Los únicos que no participaban de la chanza eran Bletchey, que reposaba roncando bajo su libro de texto, tapándole este la cara, y el propio Ash, que anotaba vagamente las fechas en las que los gigantes tomaron Inveness y las islas Man.

La clase de Historia terminó para alegría de todos los estudiantes de quinto, que corrieron al patio central para reunirse con los amigos de otros cursos.

Martha y Ash fueron tranquilamente hacia allí, bajando por las escaleras que cambiaban de dirección. De vez en cuando miraban alguno de los cuadros de la pared. Casi todos sus personajes aun permanecían dormidos. Un perro de uno de los retratos, en el último rellano, comenzó a aullar lastimeramente. Sus dueños se quejaban y se ponían las manos en los oídos, gritándole que callara aunque solo conseguían que el perro aullara más fuerte y no contento con eso, comenzara a ladrar también.

Ash señaló a Martha otro de los cuadros, uno en el que un marinero con una bombarda miraba con el ceño fruncido al perro del cuadro de al lado. Cuando se terminó su paciencia, soltó un cañonazo.

Martha, de la sorpresa, se agarró a Ash fuertemente, perdiendo el equilibrio. El perro calló inmediatamente y sus dueños suspiraron aliviados. No obstante, el olor a pólvora era insoportable.

Para Ash aquello no resultaba tan molesto como el estremecimiento que le dio en la boca del estómago cuando sintió el aliento de Martha muy cercano a su nuca. Ambos se miraron brevemente hasta que Martha apartó la vista, avergonzada. Le soltó bruscamente y avanzó unos pasos, sola.

Ash se quedó unos segundos donde estaba sin saber muy bien que había ocurrido. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Martha le había agarrado más fuerte de lo que hacía falta, como si buscase otra cosa que no fuera solo sostenerse. Enseguida desechó la idea. Seguramente se había avergonzado de asustarse con tanta facilidad. Conociendo a Bletchey, una mujer que aseguraba no temer a nada…

Cuando el chico llegó a su altura, Bletchey no mostraba ningún síntoma de recordar lo sucedido antes. Le señaló hacia un punto indefinido del patio. Un muchacho, bajo uno de los arcos de la entrada, observaba el entorno con la vista perdida. A su lado no había nadie más que otro chico de pelo rojo fuego y una chica castaña que conversaba con el chico anterior.

- Harry Potter – le susurró Martha con una sonrisa.

- Sí. Ya veo que todo el mundo le quiere mucho… - respondió Ash sintiendo lástima del Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué esperas? Está loco…

Ash la miró, ceñudo, pero no dijo nada. Algo les hizo apartar la vista. En el otro rincón, varios chicos parecían discutir acaloradamente. El chico vio como en el centro del problema se encontraba Fernández que blandía su varita hacia otros muchachos, aparentemente más grandes que ella.

Decidió acercarse, pese a que Bletchey chascara la lengua, molesta.

- Un prefecto no involucra a los estudiantes en conflictos. Precisamente, evita los conflictos y los trata de aplacar sin, y digo sin, usar la magia salvo en caso de extrema necesidad. – le recalcó el que parecía el Premio Anual de Ravenclaw. – Conseguiste no solo no parar aquella pelea del tren, sino que la fomentaste y ahora…

- Hice lo que creía correcto – respondió Fernández, sin aplacar su cólera y dejar de blandir la varita hacia quien parecía Draco Malfoy que observaba al premio anual y a Fernández con verdadero temor. – La letra con sangre entra y en vista de que ciertas personas no saben entender las cosas por las buenas… - señaló con la varita la placa de prefecto de Malfoy quien, pensando que le iba a hacer otra cosa, se estremeció de miedo.

- Un prefecto no tiene autoridad para ejercer así – dijo ahora el que parecía el premio anual de Slytherin. – En cualquier caso, recurrir al jefe de la casa o a otro alumno de mayor rango sería la mejor opción.

- ¿Y dejarle en cambio sin castigo para que se siga burlando de los demás o los intimide? – replicó la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

- Eso no es asunto nuestro. Nuestro deber es informar a…

- Creía que ser prefecto era diferente a ser chivato. – le interrumpió Fernández.

- No es exactamente…

- Opino igual que Fernández – dijo entonces una chica de pelo castaño y liso.

Ash vio que llevaba otra insignia de prefecto y el escudo de Hufflepuff más abajo.

- Pero ¿es que pensáis recurrir a todo? ¿Os creéis héroes o qué? – replicó molesto el premio Anual de Slytherin.

- Es posible – contestó Fernández divertida.

- Pienso informar de esto al profesor Flitwick – dijo airado el Slytherin.

- Eso… Cumple con tu misión – espetó Fernández con burla – Haz de buen Premio Anual.

Aquella respuesta pareció herir profundamente al muchacho de Slytherin que hizo un amago de coger su varita y contestarle a Fernández mágicamente. Pero como le hizo ver Fernández señalando su propia placa de prefecta y mirándole burlonamente, tenía que cumplir con su deber así que, bufando se apartó hacia el interior del castillo llevando a rastras a Malfoy que se había quedado en medio de la escena, temblando como un pelele a pesar de que nadie le prestaba atención.

Todos los estudiantes del patio habían visto la escena y cuchicheaban ahora asombrados.

- Gracias, Abott – oyó Ketchum que decía Fernández a la muchacha de Hufflepuff que le había apoyado – No deberías de haber entrado en el juego. Ahora también la tomarán con Hufflepuff.

- La toman con nosotros de todas formas. Como no ganamos el premio de las casas nunca, nos creen imbéciles – replicó la muchacha.

- Ya… Eso es otra de las cosas que debiéramos de cambiar.

- Pero ten cuidado, Fernández – le advirtió Abott – Haber si te van a quitar la placa antes de tiempo…

- Tranquila, sé como llevar a cabo una insurrección de esta índole – le contestó Fernández sonando despreocupada.

Ash sonrió. Para entonces ya se les había juntado Melody y Sabrina que comentaban la escena de antes, preocupadas.

- Ahora si que la has liado buena – protestó Melody con su mal humor de siempre.

- Gracias, Seldom. Apuesto a que tu lo hubieras hecho mejor…

- Ya sabes que sí.

En cuanto sonó la campana que indicaba el final del descanso, Ketchum volvió a reunirse con Bletchey que no se había movido de aquellas columnas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya has visto a tus nuevos amiguitos hacer el ridículo? – se dirigió a él, molesta.

Ash no sabía exactamente si se comportaba así porque él se preocupaba por los Ravenclaws o porque la había dejado sola.

- Estaban tratando de que Malfoy no se saliera con la suya. – contestó contento Ketchum ignorando el tono de la conversación.

- Para conseguir eso, tendrían que mandar a la mierda a su padre y dudo mucho que un simple prefecto de la casa que sea, por muy bueno que sea también, lo consiga – replicó la muchacha ceñuda.

- Mira, no se trata de si lo van a conseguir o no. Se trata de plantarles cara. Malfoy no está acostumbrado a eso… - dijo Ketchum con optimismo.

Martha pareció dudar en dar su respuesta y Ash aprovechó para añadir:

- Este año, la cosa va a estar reñida – rió antes de confundirse entre el gentío que iba al interior del castillo.

- Silencio – el profesor Snape acababa de entrar al aula de Pociones y la tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo.- Antes de empezar la clase de hoy – comenzó a pasear por las mesas – creo conveniente recordaros que el próximo mes de junio realizareis un importante examen en el que demostraréis cuánto habéis aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de las pociones mágicas. Pese a que algunos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles – posó la vista en Neville Longbottom y sonrió malévolamente – espero que consigan un "Aceptable" en el TIMO si no quieren… contrariarme. Después de este curso, muchos de vosotros dejaréis de estudiar conmigo, por supuesto – ahora miró a Harry Potter y se detuvo unos segundos en el sitio antes de continuar – Yo sólo preparo a los mejores alumnos para el EXTASIS de Pociones, lo cual significa que tendré que despedirme de algunos de los presentes. – los alumnos contenían la respiración y miraban sin pestañear a Snape, esperando que continuara – Pero antes de que llegue el feliz momento de la despedida tenemos todo un año por delante. Por ese motivo, tanto si pensáis presentaros al EXTASIS como si no, os recomiendo que concentréis vuestros esfuerzos en mantener el alto nivel que espero de mis alumnos de TIMO. Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que suele salir en el examen de Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria: el Filtro de Paz…

Ash soltó un silbido de admiración que descentró a su compañera en su tarea de mirarse las uñas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Vamos a hacer el Filtro de Paz – musitó Ash emocionado.

- Oh, genial. Tiremos cohetes – replicó Martha burlándose.

- Venga, Martha. El Filtro de Paz es un antídoto perfecto contra el estrés, la ansiedad y los nervios. Si consiguiéramos hacerlo correctamente podríamos consumirlo para los días de estudio anteriores a los exámenes. Nos evitaríamos un pastón en adquirir esas pastillas moradas de la enfermería…

- Pues prepárate para atender tú porque ya sabes que yo y las pociones nunca nos hemos llevado bien – contestó Bletchey volviéndose a hurgar las uñas.

- KETCHUM, BLETCHEY, CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ – les amonestó Snape sin mirarles – Como decía, el filtro de paz es una poción que ayuda a calmar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Pero os lo advierto: si no medís bien los ingredientes, podéis provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a la persona que la beba, de modo que tendréis que prestar mucha atención a lo que estáis haciendo.

- En ese caso, mejor que yo no pruebe, no sea que me quede dormida de por vida y no pueda jugar las finales de quidditch – susurró Bletchey.

- El día que te tomes algo en serio, no sé si viviré para contarlo – le contestó su compañero.

- Los ingredientes y el método están en la pizarra – continuó hablando Snape volviéndose hacia el encerado y blandiendo su varita. – Encontraréis todo lo que necesitáis en el armario del material. Tenéis hora y media. Ya podéis empezar.

En cuando Snape terminó de hablar, Ash se abalanzó hacia el armario del material para recoger todos los ingredientes necesarios: raíces de hierbabuena, polvo de ópalo, jarabe de eléboro, un pelo de cola de unicornio y hojas de puerro machacadas. Los colocó todos encima de la mesa que compartía con Bletchey haciendo aspavientos en el intento de que ninguno cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto? – preguntó su amiga sin saber muy bien como empezar.

- Snape puso las instrucciones en la pizarra, Martha – le recordó Ash mientras colocaba su caldero en el fuego.

- Sí pero lo cierto es que está todo en letra tan pequeña y… aparte de ininteligible, suena raro – se disculpó Bletchey.

- Hay que hervir el agua primero, Martha – contestó Ash con voz cansina.

- Creo que ya no me acuerdo ni de cómo se hacía eso…

Ash puso los ojos en blanco incapaz de entender como Bletchey podía ser tan buena para unas cosas y tan negada para otras.

- Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo en el verano sin hacer nada y…– se excusaba su amiga.

- Me gustaría que tuvierais la decencia de preparar una poción que no tenga que ver con la bazofia de otros años – decía Snape mientras pasaba muy cerca de los dos Slytherins. – Y si usted no mejora en sus últimas muestras, señorita Bletchey – se volvió hacia ellos dos y los atravesó con su mirada cargada de autoridad – tendré que suspenderle los próximos partidos de quidditch aunque eso suponga perjudicar a Slytherin. Quizás así consigamos que demuestre un mayor interés por la asignatura, ¿no le parece?

Martha le mantuvo la mirada desafiante pero no se atrevió a decir nada más hasta que Snape se alejó de ellos.

- Menuda perspectiva de curso – dijo entonces, desanimada.

A pesar de que la poción a realizar era sin duda la más difícil que habían hecho hasta la fecha, Ash se preparó los ingredientes encima de su mesa, con optimismo. Una vez que el agua estaba hervida, echó las raíces de hierbabuena. Enseguida notó como el olor a la hierbabuena quemada le penetraba por las fosas nasales. Aspiró con gozo y removió la mezcla tres veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Con pulso exacto paró, dejó que la poción borboteara un poco y añadió polvo de ópalo. Repitió la misma operación y volvió a esperar.

Martha le pasó el jarabe de eléboro de su pupitre.

- ¿Tú crees que este año seré capaz de aprobar alguno de los experimentos del curso? – le preguntó Martha con voz completamente desanimada.

- ¿Por qué no? – se sorprendió Ash mirándola tras añadir el pelo de unicornio y las hojas de puerro – Tu puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas.

- Así dicho suena bien. Pero reconócelo. Yo no valgo para pociones y tampoco tengo ninguna aspiración para ello. Solo fíjate como me esta quedando el filtro este de los muertos…

- Filtro de paz – le corrigió Ash – Y no está tan mal, solo le falta hervir un poco y…

Pero se calló reconociendo que Martha tenía razón. De su poción salía un humo verdoso, síntoma de que algo no iba bien.

- Quizás hayas echado demasiadas raíces de hierba buena.

- Yo que sé. En la pizarra no pone exactamente la cantidad…

- Bueno, dice que aproximadamente 50 mirigramos.

- Yo he echado un puñado, ¿vale? Mi balanza no funciona bien. La última vez que la utilicé señalaba que era lo mismo medio kilo de tentáculos de calamar que cien gramos de aquella sustancia grisacea que…

- Se llama hormigón. Y, en cualquier caso, ese no es ingrediente para una poción.

- Para adquirir consistencia y vigorizar la masa aquella de lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con los antídotos del curso pasado, sí – volvía a la carga Martha dispuesta a no dar su brazo a torcer.

- Bueno, pero si tienes tu balanza estropeada puedes comprarte otra en Hogsmeade y de momento utilizar la mía…

- Ah, no. Tú sabes que yo soy muy escrupulosa con todo esto y…

- Ahora un débil vapor plateado debería empezar a salir de vuestra poción – alertó Snape a los alumnos interrumpiendo la conversación de Ash y Martha.

El primero, que parecía asqueado con el hecho de que su compañera tuviera contestación para todo en lugar de ponerse manos a la obra, volvió a centrarse en su poción.

Lamentablemente, de su poción solo salía un vapor celeste. Algo no había hecho bien. En un intento por corregir su error en los últimos diez minutos, se giró torpemente para mirar de nuevo la pizarra. Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Gryffindor, revolvía orgullosa su caldero. Efectivamente, de él se desprendía un vapor plateado y Snape, pasando por su lado, no tuvo ninguna pega que poner. No era la misma situación que con Longbottom, cuyo caldero echaba un humo negro consistente y empezaba a oler a cuero quemado.

- Si consigo eliminar este color verde mierda creo que conseguiré un aceptable, al menos – dijo Martha una vez que removía el caldero – Quizás echándole anticolorante…

- La poción tiene que funcionar. No vale con que pase por agua estancada, Martha – le dijo su compañero.

- Mira, teniendo en cuenta que esta es una poción que yo nunca podría realizar aunque quisiera, me conformo con no envenenar a nadie – replicó la chica.

Snape acababa de pasar junto a ellos y chasqueó la lengua disgustado al ver el tono verdoso de la poción de la Slytherin.

- No se puede ser tan perfeccionista en la vida… - contestó Martha ante aquella llamada de atención.

Este, acabó por pararse ante el caldero de Potter y sonreía con malicia.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Potter?

Martha enseguida se olvidó de su odio hacia el profesor y se volvió para mirar la escena, descuidando su poción.

- El Filtro de Paz – se oyó que respondía el chico, pausadamente.

- Dime, Potter. ¿Sabes leer? – le replicó entonces Snape.

- Sí, se leer. – afirmó el chico mal encarándose.

- Bien. Pues si no te es mucha molestia, léeme la tercera línea de instrucciones.

- Se le ha olvidado el jarabe de eléboro – le dijo Ash a Martha mirando la poción del Gryffindor a lo lejos antes de que este se diera cuenta del error.

- Perfecto, Ash. Si no te importa, deja de analizarlo todo y disfruta un poco con los minutos de ocio que nos brinda el profe…

Efectivamente, cuando Harry terminó de leer las instrucciones en voz alta, cayó en la cuenta de cual era el ingrediente que faltaba y para entonces Snape ya le había escrito un cero en la hoja de calificaciones de su primera composición.

Ash sintió lástima por aquel chico de Gryffindor. Probablemente, si Snape no fuera tan puntilloso y tan cruel especialmente con él, la capacidad de concentración del chico mejoraría bastante y no habría tenido aquel error tan tonto. El Slytherin notó como Harry taladraba con la mirada la figura de Snape que volvía a recorrer la clase buscando errores en otras pociones de los Gryffindors.

Cuando el profesor dio por concluida la clase y empezó a recoger muestras de las pociones de cada uno, Ash pudo ver que la poción de su amiga había perdido aquel desagradable tono verdoso y lucía, embotellada en un frasco, como casi todas las demás.

- Veo que puede ser una persona muy hábil si se lo propone – dijo Snape tras recibir el experimento de Martha – Espero que no me haya embotellado agua hervida solamente como en las últimas ocasiones, señorita Bletchey.

- Oh, no. Esta vez me he superado a mi misma – respondió la chica.

Ash no consiguió descifrar exactamente el tono con el que su amiga contestaba al profesor pero no pudo sino pensar que aquello era un desafío en toda regla. Trató de no sentirse culpable por compartir una amistad tan desagradable delante del jefe de su casa y le entregó su frasco.

- La próxima vez, no deje hervir tanto tiempo el agua – le dijo Snape antes de que Ash pudiera replicar – Así evitará que la poción quede tan clara.

- Gracias.

Y sintiendo como el optimismo regresaba a su pecho al no recibir ningún reproche de parte de su estricto profesor, salió de la clase en compañía de su inseparable compañera de curso y casa mientras se preguntaban qué habría para comer.

La clase de Runas empezó, como Ash se temía, con un examen teórico. Según el profesor Springstone, era fundamental que el verano lo hubieran aprovechado estudiando para los TIMOS. Eso significaba haberse mirado casi medio libro del nuevo año y haber traducido cincuenta folios de ejercicios. Ash, que apenas había pasado de la primera página cuando se compró el libro, en agosto, suspiró resignado.

Contestó a las preguntas que sabía en diez minutos y luego dejó veinte para los milagros de la memoria.

Tocó el timbre y Ash salió de clase bufando y esperando que hubiera algo interesante para la clase de Defensa.

- Sabía que te había visto aquí antes – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- ¿Sabrina? – preguntó Ash estupefacto tras darse la vuelta.

- La misma. Estaba dos pupitres más atrás. – le contestó sonriendo.

- Ah.

Ash no sabía muy bien qué decir ni como comportarse. Imaginaba que la chica esperaba que pusiese un poquito de su parte en la conversación pero lo cierto es que, en aquellos instantes, la boca se le había quedado seca y la mente, en blanco.

- Bueno, pues ya nos veremos – le saludó.

Ash sintió por un momento que se había despedido, decepcionada. "Mierda. ¿Qué coño has hecho? Has dejado pasar una oportunidad fantástica para saber de ella" se lamentó.

- ¿Qué tal tu examen? – le preguntó desde lejos.

Sabrina se volvió con una sonrisa y esperó a que le alcanzase.

- Genial. Resulta que las cincuenta primeras preguntas del test me las sabía porque eran calcadas a los ejercicios del libro. Y el libro me lo había mirado por última vez ayer, mientras me entraba el sueño. Así que estoy segura de que tendré un Supera las expectativas, por lo menos.

- Caray, eso suena bien – trató de parecer animado Ash, aunque el hecho de que el fuera a tener un "Desastroso" en su examen no era un gran estímulo.

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas aquel pasaje del vocablo Thurs? De ahí desciende la palabra jueves (Thursday), en sajón. Venía en la página 34. Dios, nunca pensé que nuestro vocabulario tuviera tantos fragmentos rúnicos…

Ash que notaba como le brillaban los ojos a la chica mientras hablaba de aquello, comentó:

- Se ve que te encanta todo esto, ¿eh?

- Es fascinante – declaró Sabrina, alegre. – Es la mejor asignatura de todo Hogwarts. Bueno, ¿y tu? ¿Qué tal tu examen?

- Mmm. Quizás me libre del "Trol". – respondió Ash tratando de sonar despreocupado – Pero no creo que consiga aprobarlo. Apenas me lo había mirado. Confiaba en que Springstone no fuera tan canalla como para ponernos un test…

- Oh, venga. Todos los años nos hace exámenes. Lo que me sorprende es que no lo vieras venir…

Llegaron al desvío hacia la clase de Defensa casi sin darse cuenta.

- Bueno, ¿qué crees que nos deparará este año la asignatura de Defensa con la nueva profesora? – preguntó Ash buscando un tema aceptable de conversación.

- No sé. La verdad es que la profesora no me cayó muy simpática. ¿Tú como la viste? El discurso resultó un tanto…

- ¿Sorprendente? – respondió Ash con el primer vocablo que le sonó neutral.

- No sé si exactamente yo diría eso. Mas bien me pareció un discurso estúpido. Me dio la sensación de que daban por hecho que no hemos recibido una buena educación y que ella viene a arreglarnos esto y, francamente, creo que por suerte tenemos a los mejores profesores impartiendo las asignaturas correctas. Si no tuviéramos el problema de que todos los años cambiamos de profesor de Defensa…

- Ya, supongo que sí – dijo Ash sin querer añadir nada acerca de la chaqueta de punto rosa y de qué le parecía a ella.

- Es que, últimamente, el ministerio… ¿No te da la sensación de que solo van a lo suyo? Me pregunto entonces porqué narices les da por meterse en la educación de los jóvenes.

- Quizás hayan tenido un ápice de caridad y lo quieren aprovechar echándonos una mano – dijo Ash soltando una posibilidad que incluso a él le sonaba absurda. Antes de decir otro comentario idiota prefirió cambiar de tema - ¿Y lo de esta mañana en el recreo? ¿Qué le pasó a Fernández?

- Ah. Pues que le vinieron con cuentos los de Slytherin por lo que pasó el otro día en el tren… Ya sabes, Malfoy lloriqueando por ahí y consiguiendo adeptos.

- Sí, me lo imagino.

- Nada que te pueda extrañar al menos este año.

- ¿Y eso?  
- Porque Fernández piensa seguir dando guerra mientras pueda. Ese es el plan: rebelión contra Slytherin – rió Sabrina, divertida. Luego captó la mirada reprobadora de Ash y añadió – Pero tranquilo, no creo que haya nada contra ti. Me refería a fastidiar a los prefectos y premios anuales. Ya sabes… Se lo tienen muy creído.

- Ah, bueno, en ese caso…

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó una voz poco amistosa.

Ash se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

- Ah, eh… Martha… Esto… Ella es Sabrina Zodwag. – le presentó – Sabrina… Esta es Martha Bletchey.

- Su amiga de Slytherin – dijo la chica castaña en el mismo tono de voz y con los ojos entornados.

- Ah, bien.

Sabrina, que no entendía exactamente a qué venia esa actitud desafiante, se despidió de Ash y se marchó con los Ravenclaws.

- Gracias, Martha, no hacía falta que te pusieras así…

- ¿Acaso no oíste lo que te dijo? Van a liarla con Slytherin y lo dice tan tranquila. También puede ser que como tú estás tonto, ella piensa que no te vas a dar cuenta…

- Recalcó después que solo se refería a los prefectos – contestó el chico empezando a perder la paciencia

Se ponía malo cuando a Martha le daba por comportarse como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Esas personas son buena gente…

- Sí, claro – Martha ponía los ojos en blanco, incrédula – De las buenas gentes que te utilizan y luego te mandan a la mierda…

- Utilizar, utilizar… ¿Y para qué querrían ellos utilizarme?

- Pues porque eres un Slytherin y necesitan una cobaya Slytherin para sus planes, seguro.

- Anda ya…

- No me creas, pero cuando eso suceda luego no me vengas llorando.- y para poner fin a la conversación tiró la mochila encima de la mesa.

Ash dudó un poco con la última respuesta de su amiga. ¿Podía ser que le utilizaran realmente? ¿Querían a un espía para satisfacer sus planes? ¿Emplearían esa jugarreta tan sucia?

No, Fernández no podía actuar así. Era su amiga, pese a todo y los amigos no se hacen tales barrabasadas pero… ¿Y si se lo pedía Sabrina? ¿Accedería aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba? ¿Realmente se encontraba tan necesitado?

Miró hacia el pupitre donde se sentaba la chica morena de Ravenclaw, compañera de mesa de Melody Seldom quien, al notar como su compañera saludaba al chico, puso una cara de disgusto igualita a las de Bletchey.

"En cualquier caso, si ese es el plan, no es del agrado de su amiga" pensó Ash.

Minutos después, la profesora Umbridge entró la clase. No parecía haberse cambiado de chaqueta con respecto al día anterior, ni le molestaban las caras de desagrado que mostraban los chavales al verla con aquella indumentaria.

- Ya que tocaba profesora de Defensa este año, podían haber cogido a una más joven – oyó Ash decir a David Raidmond.

- Me temo que la elección no fue de Dumbledore – repuso su compañero de pupitre, Steven Olimpeus. – Los del ministerio están metiendo mano esta vez…

- Dios… Pues los hijo de p… - Raidmond notó al instante como Fernández se volvía hacia él con cara de pocos amigos desde la mesa de delante y corrigió enseguida su vocabulario – los del ministerio bien podrían un año hacernos ese favor.

- Buenas tardes a todos – saludó enérgicamente la profesora Umbridge – Ay, ay, ay – hizo un gesto de decepción y continuó – ¿Así saludáis a vuestra profesora? Me gustaría oíros decir: "Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge". Volvamos a empezar, por favor – se aclaró la garganta como de costumbre - ¡Buenas tardes a todos!

- Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge – replicó la clase al unísono.

- Definitivamente, da asco – añadieron también a la vez Ash y Martha en voz baja.

- Esto está mucho mejor. ¿A qué no ha sido tan difícil? – parecía reprenderles con voz asquerosamente dulzona – Y ahora, guardad las varitas y sacad las plumas, por favor.

Ash y Martha, como casi toda la clase, se miraron unos segundos, decepcionados. Si tenían que guardar las varitas es porque tocaba clase de teoría y aquello significaba… Aburrimiento.

Un destello salió de la varita de Umbridge y unos finos trazos se enroscaron, como serpientes, hasta crear la siguiente oración en la pizarra: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, regreso a los principios básicos.

Ash sintió como los bostezos se agolpaban en su boca.

- Muy bien – volvió a hablar Umbridge, sofocando los murmullos de expectación creados hasta el momento – Hasta ahora vuestro estudio de esta asignatura ha sido muy irregular y fragmentado, ¿verdad? Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerio, ha hecho que estéis muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzarais en el año del TIMO. Sin embargo, os complacerá saber que ahora vamos a rectificar esos errores.

- Me encantaría saber cómo – musitó Martha.

- Este año seguiremos un curso sobre magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado – continuó diciendo la profesora Umbridge sin quitar de la cara aquella sonrisa tonta – basado en la teoría y aprobado por el Ministerio. Copiad esto, por favor.

En la pizarra ahora se podía leer tres puntos:

1) Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva.

2) Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva.

3) Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia defensiva.

Martha no pudo evitar exclamar mientras copiaba:

- Como siga así esta asignatura se va a volver insoportable…

Umbridge se dirigió a ella con la misma sonrisa y la preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te llamas, querida?

A lo lejos se oyó la risita tonta de Parkinson. Martha enrojeció. Ash no supo muy bien si era por la vergüenza de haber sido escuchada por la profesora o por simple ira.

- Martha Bletchey – contestó la chica.

- Bien, señorita Bletchey. Para hablar en mi clase hay que levantar la mano. Y ahora chicos – dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la clase – terminad de copiar lo que hay en la pizarra.

Algunos se retrasaron un poco más porque seguían mirando a Martha. Esta, aun muerta de vergüenza, refunfuñó un poco por lo bajo y volvió la vista al pergamino sobre el que estaba copiando.

- Es una estúpida – dijo Bletchey a un nivel de voz seguro para que la profesora no volviera a pillarles hablando.

Ash sonrió. Cuando Martha se cabreaba, todo resultaba estúpido ante sus ojos.

- ¿Tenéis todos un ejemplar de Teoría de defensa mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard? – preguntó Umbridge cuando la última pluma terminó de moverse. Se oyó un murmullo general de asentimiento y Umbridge adoptó una mueca de disgusto – Creo que tendremos que volver a intentarlo. Cuando os haga una pregunta, me gustaría que contestarais "Sí, profesora Umbridge" o "No, profesora Umbridge". Veamos: ¿tenéis todos un ejemplar de Teoría de defensa mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard?

- Sí, profesora Umbridge – respondió la clase a coro.

- Sí, señora fucsia – añadió Bletchey en voz baja fijándose como la profesora se atusaba el pañuelo rosa que tenía anudado al cuello.

Ash rió silenciosamente.

- Aunque no creo que esté casada – volvió a añadir Martha solo para que su compañero la oyera – Con esas pintas y esa manía de tener que ser tan correcta en todo…

- Te sorprenderías de lo que un hombre es capaz de soportar – se le escapó al propio Ash.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ash simplemente no dijo nada aunque aquel enrojecimiento de pómulos daba muestras evidentes de incomodidad. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien porqué había abierto la boca.

- Quiero que abráis el libro por la página de cinco y leáis el capítulo uno, que se titula "Conceptos elementales para principiantes". – dijo de nuevo Umbridge obligando a que ambos chicos prestaran atención - En silencio, por favor.

Martha y Ash no volvieron a decir nada. El chico empezó a leer el capítulo ordenado en voz baja. Pero a diferencia de este, Martha observaba la cubierta del libro con expresión desdeñosa.

- ¿Has visto esto? – no pudo sino decir la chica señalando la tapa frontal del libro – Esto parece para críos de cinco años. Mira que dibujos, que horterada de sonrisas… Suena fantástico visto así, ¿no? Dos críos mostrando lo que parece un libro de hechizos de magia avanzada. Pues me río yo de…

- Shhh – le chistó Ash para que bajara un poco la voz – No hables tan alto. A Umbridge no creo que le guste que la critiquemos tanto…

- Es lo que se merece. – respondió Martha mirando con desdén como la profesora seguía sonriendo tontamente desde su escritorio a cada alumno que la observaba con precaución – Nos trata como a imbéciles…

- Desde luego, madera de docente no tiene mucha – reconoció Ash – Pero sea como sea, tampoco debemos retarla. Recuerda que viene del Ministerio…

- Oh, vamos, Ash. Ya no se trata de eso. Es simplemente la sarta de tonterías que dice esto. ¿has comenzado a leer? – dijo la chica mientras observaba detenidamente la primera página del primer capítulo – Tiene hasta dibujos de cómo debemos de sostener la varita ante un hechizo elemental. ¡Como si no nos hubieran enseñado a hacerlo antes!

- No te estoy diciendo que no pero…

- ¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, querida?

Ash y Martha volvieron a sobresaltarse pero Umbridge no se estaba refiriendo a ellos sino a Hermione Granger que parecía llevar un buen rato con la mano levantada.

- No, no es sobre el capítulo.

- Mire, ahora estamos leyendo – contestó Umbridge como si lo que tuviera que ver con las dudas de Hermione estuviera fuera de lugar.

- Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso – aclaró la chica.

Ash frunció el ceño y Martha soltó un suspiro.

- Aquí es cuando doña perfecta quiere quedar bien ante el nuevo profesor de turno – musitó la chica con rabia – Dios, es tan idiota como para tratar de camelar a otra idiota tal que así…

- ¿Cómo se llama, por favor?

- Hermione Granger.

- Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos de curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente.

- Pues yo creo que no. Ahí no dice nada sobre la práctica de los hechizos defensivos.

Toda la clase se volvió hacia el encerado, sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir? Se preguntaba el propio Ash.

- Un momento. ¿Quién va con quién? – preguntó a su vez Martha, extrañada. - ¿No se supone que le estaba…?

- ¿La práctica de hechizos defensivos? – repitió sorprendida también la profesora ante aquella pregunta. Parecía como si nunca se hubiera replanteado el tema – Verá, señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos. Supongo que no espera usted ser atacada durante clase, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo? ¿No nos va a enseñar usar hechizos? – preguntó Ash a Martha.

- Ciertamente con esta mujer se me terminan todos los pronósticos positivos – replicó la chica con cara desencajada.

- ¿Entonces no vamos a usar la magia?

- Por favor, levante la mano si quiere hacer algún tipo de comentario durante mi clase, señor…

- Weasley.

- Sí, señorita Granger. ¿Quiere preguntar algo más? – dijo Umbridge ignorando a aquel pelirrojo y volviéndose hacia la muchacha de Gryffindor.

- Sí. Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así?

- Lógicamente – asintió Ash en voz baja.

- ¿Acaso es usted una experta docente preparada en el ministerio, señorita Granger? – repuso, sin embargo, Umbridge.

- Tengo mis serias dudas pero juraría que por segunda vez en la vida, Granger está a punto de montarle un pitote a un profesor. – dijo Martha a Ash sin poder evitar un tono de sorpresa por como se estaba desarrollando la situación.

- ¿Es que hubo una primera vez?

- En el primer año de Adivinación, Granger venía con nosotros. Aseguró que la adivinación era una de las artes mágicas más imprecisas y se marchó de clase. No se la volvió a ver por allí nunca más. – contestó Martha en susurros.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno, creo que la profesora le dijo que tenía muy poca madera como adivina. Casi todos pensamos que eso le dolió mucho a su orgullo. Ya sabes como es, tiene que ser la primera en todo… - decía la chica con cierto odio impreso en sus palabras – aunque luego tuvimos que reconocer que Trelawney es una chapucera enseñando y solo nos averigua catástrofes mortales…

- Bueno, algo de razón si que tienen ¿no? – dijo Ash sin poder evitar sonreír – Quiero decir, no conozco a ninguna persona que se asegure adivino y que prediga algo feliz. – Martha pareció asentir con la cabeza en cuanto razonó esa posibilidad – Y apuesto a que tu tampoco conoces a nadie.

- Quizás porque la mayoría de los que aseguran ser adivinos son personas anormales con trastornos mentales graves…

- ¿Lo dices por los que se drogan para ver más allá?

- Lo digo porque…

La voz de Parvati Patil les sacó de su conversación apasionada acerca de la verdadera Adivinación:

- ¿No hay una parte práctica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que demostrar que sabemos hacer las contramaldiciones y esas cosas?

- Si habéis estudiado bien la teoría, no hay ninguna razón para que no podáis realizar los hechizos en el examen, en una situación controlada –dijo Umbridge sin perder aquella sonrisa desquiciante.

- ¿Sin haberlos practicado de antemano? – volvió a preguntar Parvati incrédula - ¿Significa eso que no vamos a hacer los hechizos hasta el día del examen?

- Repito, si habéis estudiado bien la teoría…

Pero nadie parecía escuchar ahora a Umbridge. Toda la clase, alborotada, comenzó a cuchichear.

- ¿Pero como vamos a estudiar teoría solo? – preguntaba Ash sorprendido a los que estaban en el pupitre de atrás suyo. – Es imposible que aprobemos así por mucho que nos lo sepamos todo de memoria. Los hechizos defensivos necesitan de…

- Que sí, Ash, que te digo yo que está tía está loca. – asentía Martha – Que se habrá escapado de San Mungo o vete tu a saber de donde…

- Silencio, por favor. – pedía la profesora con voz excesivamente aguda. Parecía posible que no se esperase discutir sobre los objetivos del curso de aquella forma. – ¡¡Silencio!!

- En ninguna asignatura se nos ha hecho estudiar solamente teoría – dijo Fernandez elevando la voz – Solo Historia… y porque esa es una asignatura plenamente teórica. Pero ni en Pociones, ni en Herbología, ni Encantamientos, ni Transformaciones…

- ¿No he dicho que en mi asignatura para hablar se levanta la mano? – respondió Umbridge que no parecía interesada en discutir más sobre el tema.

- Es que lo que usted está pidiendo está completamente fuera de norma – replicó Fernández. Varios alumnos se volvieron hacia ella, impresionados de que plantara cara a un profesor de semejante forma – No se puede exigir sin pararse a pensar…

- HE DICHO SILENCIO.

Umbridge se volvió hacia la prefecta de Ravenclaw con cara enrojecida e hinchada. Ash por un momento pensó que la iba a abofetear. Pero Fernández no cambió aquel gesto y volvió a desafiarla:

- Es la peor programación de curso que hemos tenido nunca.

- Quizás porque es la única que habéis tenido en esta asignatura tal y como dios manda. – respondió Umbridge.

- Si solo nos va a enseñar teoría, no tendría que molestarse en darnos clase. Solo díganos que capítulos debemos de leer y ya está. ¿No es esa la intención que tiene en su método para la docencia?

Hannah Abott, su compañera de pupitre, le daba codazos, asustada. A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido dirigirse a un profesor de aquella manera.

Pero antes de que Umbridge pudiera responder a aquello de la forma que ella hubiera querido, Harry Potter levantó la mano y soltó:

- En cualquier caso ¿de qué nos iba a servir la teoría en la vida real?

Umbridge prefirió responder a aquello y se volvió hacia él. Mientras tanto toda la clase permanecía con la respiración contenida, excepto Fernández que seguía mirando a la profesora con actitud desafiante.

- Esto es el colegio, señor Potter, no la vida real.

- ¿Acaso no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera del colegio? – volvió a decir Potter.

- No hay nada esperando fuera del colegio, señor Potter. – se oyeron varios bufidos de incredulidad pero la profesora continuó volviendo a adoptar aquella sonrisa cómplice e idiota según el gusto de todos - ¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unos niños como ustedes?

- No somos niños – dijo entonces Martha Bletchey.

Pero no fue la única. Nadie parecía tomarse las palabras de Umbridge demasiado enserio a aquellas alturas. Ash por su parte, entendió enseguida que algo no podía ir bien si no iban a realizar ningún hechizo práctico por voluntad propia de la profesora. Ni siquiera con Lockhart, el profesor más negado mágicamente hablando, habían pasado por alto los hechizos prácticos. Ash sonrió al recordar el final del enfrentamiento de los alumnos de segundo curso con una horda furiosa de Pixies. Pero incluso ahí se les permitió hacer magia.

Harry Potter se tomó su tiempo intencionadamente para responder la pregunta de la profesora Umbridge.

- ¿Quizá… lord Voldemort?

El desenlace de todo aquello fue de todo menos esperado.

Ash y Martha, junto con el resto de la clase, vieron como era ahora Harry Potter el que desafiaba a la profesora pero, a diferencia de la prefecta de Ravenclaw que ahora miraba satisfecha los problemas que tenía Umbridge para responder a las acometidas del chico, este no podía evitar impregnar a su discurso de agresividad e ira lo que le mostraba más vulnerable sentimentalmente.

Umbridge, que parecía esperarse algo así, quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor y le puso un castigo delante de todos los alumnos por asegurar que Cedric Diggory, alumno de Hufflepuff que murió tras la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, fue asesinado por Voldemort.

Cuando por fin la clase terminó todos los alumnos se pusieron en corrillos a comentar lo que ellos entendían de todo aquello: el hecho de que no pudieran hacer magia en las clases de Defensa, que Potter hubiera plantado cara a un profesor de esa manera, si realmente Cedric Diggory fue asesinado…

- Nunca se sabrá que le pasó realmente a Diggory – comentaba por su parte Martha a Ash – pero tu amiga de Ravenclaw ha estado a punto de ser detenida también como a Potter…

- No creo. Fernández sabe como escaparse de situaciones más peligrosas, incluso. – repuso Ketchum bajando los escalones junto al resto del alumnado de quinto.

- Deberías de ignorarla - Ash se volvió parar mirar a su amiga, ceñudo – Quiero decir que… visto como están las cosas, solo conseguirás meterte en problemas.

- Creía que no estabas de acuerdo con Umbridge.

- No lo estoy. Pero una cosa es decir cosas por lo bajo sin que se entere y otra es acusar a un oficial del Ministerio…

- ¿Lo dices porque se enteraría tu padre que trabaja allí y eso te da miedo? – replicó Ash con cierta burla.

- No lo digo por nada de eso – pareció cabrearse Martha momentáneamente. – Solo digo que no te conviene plantarle cara a nadie que esté en el Ministerio. Eso solo significa problemas. Y tu no tienes motivos para tenerlos, ¿verdad?

Ash bajó un par de escalones más antes de volverse hacia Bletchey por última vez en lo que quedaba de día.

- No sabía de esa faceta tuya cobarde, Martha. Pero ciertamente estoy muy decepcionado con tu actitud. Profundamente decepcionado.

Y antes de que Martha pudiera decirle nada que compensara aquello, Ash se había escabullido escaleras abajo hacia su dormitorio sin ganas de ir a cenar.

Ni siquiera él, una vez que se encontraba sentado encima de su cama, sabía porque se había enrabietado tanto con la reacción de su amiga.

"Quizás porque entienda que nunca va a cambiar. Siempre va a ser la cobarde Bletchey que se refugia en los faldones de sus padres cuando algo le sale mal…" pensó Ash con amargura. "¿No hay nadie en todo Slytherin dispuesto a cambiar de parecer? ¿Nadie?"


End file.
